The Phantom's Mistress
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom's Mistress  
><strong>

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>The echo of a ghost wail had the seventeen year old girl on the ground, clutching her ears in an attempt to protect herself from the ruthless attack. The earth practically shook at the intensity, sending buildings to crumble in ruins and screams to erupt from a number of civilians. Unbeknown to them, that teenage girl wasn't an ordinary high school student. Grasping the weapon inside her black combat boot, she pulled herself off the ground and aimed.<p>

Many of the ghosts that haunted Amity Park were familiar with the legendary ghost hunters, a group of people who rebelled against Phantom, ruler of the ghost zone. Any who didn't either thought too highly of themselves or were plain stupid. As the girl's weapon lit, a spark of lightning blue emitting from the top, she knew this ghost was the latter. In a matter of seconds the entity shrieked, before disappearing completely in the ball of light.

Most of the people had escaped, those left to witness the scene just gasped at their savior. No one was certain whether or not this person was male or female, due to the black mask over their head and clothes that did no justice to their figure.

"You did it, Sam!" An all too perky Star wrapped her arms around the town's beloved rebellion leader. Her own jumpsuit was an ocean blue and clung to her figure like a second skin. Another reason why Sam refused to wear the uniform.

"It's the third low ranking ghost today," Valerie, another girl on the team, said as she steered her glider to the ground. She landed with a soft thud, the vehicle transforming into a wrist-lit. Like Sam, the girl wanted to keep her identity a secret, a red mask embedded into her jumpsuit, but she favored Star's tight fitting form to accentuate her rather large curves.

"They're up to something," Sam murmured, placing her weapon back into the side of her boot. She glanced back at Paulina, the Latina of the group, who was busy filing her nails against the vacant building.

"Do you think its Phantom's doing?" Valerie suggested and Star merely squealed at the name.

Sam shrugged and with a sigh, rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure. If he's trying to analyze our devices or fighting strategies, he's got an advantage." But Sam knew that wasn't right. Phantom was a high rank ghost who demolished cities in a day. He was strong enough to take them out with the snap of his fingers, but every time her team encountered the ghost king, he'd merely fight them off until he was bored and leave them there.

Deep down, Sam knew that wasn't the real reason why he kept them unharmed, though she wasn't about to admit that to her team.

"It's _raining_!" The Latina beauty suddenly called with a horrid shriek. She shielded her luxurious black waves from the beads of water, the hot pink mask revealing nothing more than her big, brown eyes and ponytail.

"We should get going," Valerie agreed, probably for the first time, with the complaining Hispanic. She reprogrammed her glider and Star hopped on behind her. "Need a lift?" She asked Sam.

Sam shook her head. "I'll finish the patrol and get back to you guys at base."

The girls nodded, Paulina bringing out a glider of her own. "No mires hacia atrás, chica," she muttered, before taking off with the rest of them.

Sighing, Sam fell to her knees with an audible thump. She hated these drills and the fact that she had nothing to stop Phantom. She knew it was all hopeless, even as she kept fighting, but she wouldn't let her team down. She closed her eyes when a familiar chill went up her backside, cursing under her breath.

"And here I thought you trusted your comrades."

She opened her eyes and they focused on the black fabric over his knee. Looking up, Phantom himself stood before the rebellion leader, a smooth smirk on his face that brought most girls to his feet.

She refused for him to look down at her, even literally. Climbing to her feet, Sam met his smug expression with a glare. "I trust them," she spat. "But they wouldn't understand..." She brought her gaze away at the same time her voice trailed off.

"And that's why you're my favorite, Samantha." She bit back a retort at his use of her full name. "You're smart, unlike these pathetic humans. They actually think they can beat me." A gloved hand wrapped around her waist and soon she was staring into those brilliant green eyes. He leaned in. "You know how I feel about this mask, Samantha." He reached behind her head and removed the fabric from her face.

Her raven hair fell to her shoulders, the straight strands framing her heart face. She didn't dare look at him, she was too ashamed of herself. It was like saying she lost faith in her team and joined the bad guys.

Phantom tilted her chin up with his finger, forcing her violet eyes to meet his. "Don't look so glum, dear." His lips came to her neck. "After all, not many ladies get the honor of personally serving his highness."

Sam wanted to kick him in the groin so bad and pull out her weapon, but she knew that was a stupid idea. She might as well have burned down Amity Park herself. His lips gently kissed at the exposed skin of her neck, gliding up so he was nibbling on the cartilage of her rather sensitive ears.

Sam shivered, but tried not to show it. Phantom laughed at the action anyway, slowly releasing her.

"You better hope you stay interesting, Samantha." His face was playful, but his eyes were cold. "Otherwise they'll be nothing standing in my way and your precious town." And with a villainous laugh, Phantom disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

><p>"Is that a hickey?"<p>

Sam slapped the skin around her throat, craning her neck around to see Valerie against one of the wooden crates, giving her a knowing look.

She glared. "Bruises," Sam said quickly, turning her gaze back forward. "They're just bruises from this morning's battle."

"Uh-huh," Valerie snickered, uncrossing her arms and following the frustrated goth. "Like I haven't heard _that _one before. So c'mon, who gave them to you? Was it Gregory?"

Sam spun around. "Like I'd let that bastard touch me again!"

"Okay, okay." Valerie held her arms up in surrender. "So it wasn't him. Was it Danny?" She enjoyed the blush that crawled up Sam's face at the mention of their control room commander.

"As if!" Sam scoffed, failing to keep the scarlet color off her pale face. "I'm not interested in him that way. I'm too busy trying to keep _your_ asses from getting killed out there." She pointed out to Valerie. "And wasn't he your boyfriend?"

"Once," Valerie corrected, keeping in step as Sam led them down the corridor. "But that's all it was. Once. That's never going to happen again."

Sam placed her hand on the scanner, giving her friend a sideways look. "Are you implying something's wrong with him?"

"No," she answered innocently. "Danny just happened to have his heart set on someone else." She smirked when Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Interested?"

The goth hesitated, before shaking her head. "Of course not." The scanner let out a low beep, a sign that Sam was a part of the rebellion, before the door unlocked. She twisted the handle and the lights flickered on when she stepped into the room.

A number of mechanic weapons lined the three walls, a table in the center of the room. On the stool beside it the techy Tucker was away digging a screwdriver into the side of a gun-like device.

The two girls walked in, hearing the swift close and lock of the door behind them. "How's it coming, Tuck?" Sam asked, taking a seat on the chair across from him. Valerie examined some of the other weapons on the table, mildly interested.

He didn't respond to Sam's retort, too busy trying to finish up his latest project. Sweat beads had gathered under the red of his beret and his tongue was out, just over his upper lip, a sign he was in deep concentration.

Valerie sighed impatiently, picking up the nearest weapon. "I wonder what this does." And with the pull of the trigger, shot Tucker in the behind. Tucker let out a fierce howl, jumping up and down like his ass was on fire.

Valerie laughed. "Man! I've got to get me one of these babies," she stated with a satisfied grin.

Sam sighed and caught onto the fabric of Tucker's coat. "Get a hold of yourself, techy."

Tucker eventually stopped, rubbing his butt. "Geez, did you really have to shoot me in the ass?"

Valerie snickered, holding up the weapon. "Would you rather I shoot you somewhere else?" Tucker let out a girlish squeak and cowered behind Sam.

"Enough!" Sam ordered and both teens peered at her. She glanced back at Tucker. "This isn't the time. We need to get these now devices ready so we can introduce them to the group."

"Right," Tucker mumbled, hesitantly backing away from the goth girl. "You've already been introduced to the latest combat weapon, designed to send ghosts at least fifty feet away. It'll give you time to send the final blow." Wincing, he looked at his slightly burned pants. "As you can see, it stings a bit for humans and causes clothing to deteriorate."

"What about this?" Valerie asked, waving around a ring like item. It fairly resembled a metallic frisbee.

"Careful with that!" Tucker yelped, yanking the device out of Valerie's hand. Sam could have sworn she saw him cuddle the thing, but was too tired to ask or even care. "This is like the thermos, only it's designed as a bracelet." He took Sam's hand and placed the disk over her wrist, which quickly created a hole and changed size so it was a perfect fit.

"Whoa," both girls said simultaneously.

Sam examined the accessory. "One size fits all." She turned to Tuck. "Good work, techy."

Tucker smiled, pushing his black glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I'm just glad my ideas are put to good use."

Sam's face hardened. Yeah, she thought bitterly. Just don't say put in the right hands.

"You didn't explain what this is." Valerie was about to pick up the last item, some cube looking thing, but Tucker slapped her hand away. "Why, you!" She was about to give him a good punch in the gut, but he quickly begged.

"It's fairly new and has yet to be tested! The results can be dangerous. Don't kill me!"

"Val!" Sam called and Valerie stopped, mid hit. "Let's go," she stated, hopping off the chair and escaping the sound proof room, but not before hearing a rather girl like shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, it feels so good to write fanfictions again :) And I haven't written a Danny Phantom one in forever. I've really had a craving to write something with a sadistic bastard as the guy character and this came to me in History class (weird, I suppose lol). <strong>

**So, what do you think of the chapter?**

**ShellyCullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>A gentle snow storm was blowing over Amity Park, though the young goth hadn't known until a mysterious snowflake landed in her coffee, dissolving before anyone noticed. She cursed herself, the familiar cold air teasing the sides of her waist and legs. If she hadn't been in a room filled with ghost hunters, she would have gladly called him out.<p>

"Sam!" An overexcited blond came rushing over to her with a box in hand. Sam fixed herself a smile, trying hard not to shiver in the seventy above heated room.

"What's up, Star?"

The girl slapped the present on the counter Sam was leaning against, giving her a rather girly wink. "Guess who I got as secret Santa."

Sam groaned, having expressed her want to _not _be put in this years secret Santa. It wasn't that Sam detested the holiday. In fact, the ultra recycle vegetarian loved Christmas, but during the battle it was beginning to be harder and harder to bear.

Star laughed at her friend's remark. "Ah, c'mon. We all know this is your favorite holiday. No amount of black and bad attitude is going to hide that."

Sam glowered. "Ha ha." Sighing, she brought the mug back to her lips. It seemed to ease the chilling atmosphere that centered around her, and only her. "Have you seen Danny?"

"Danny?" She looked bewildered at first. "Oh, you mean the commander." She snapped her fingers. "He's so hot, right?"

Says the girl who couldn't even recall his name five seconds ago.

Sam shook her head. It was like she was the only mature one here. "I need to speak to him," she murmured softly.

"Alright, I'll spread the word then."

Star skipped away and Sam put her mug down, leaving the lounge room for a more private space in the headquarters. Finding an empty room just down the hall, she quickly walked in and locked the door behind her.

Phantom materialized within moments, a look of disapproval along his ghostly face.

"Why are you here?" Sam demanded, her voice a little harsher than she would have liked.

Phantom walked to the center of the room, picking up the paperweight that sat on top of a wood desk. "Am I not allowed to check up on my merchandise?" He lazily made a game of catch and throw with himself.

"You could have been spotted," she hissed, disgusted by his presence. "You were in a room, filled with trained ghost hunters, locked in a base filled with ghost hunting equipment!"

Phantom only laughed at her threat. "If you're so sure about your team," he set the object down, glancing at her, "perhaps I should test them."

Sam's eyes widened. "No," she said a little quickly, and then forced her body to relax. "You weren't caught, so its fine."

"That's what I thought." Taking long strides toward her, he lifted her face with his index finger, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Then he stared at her seriously. "Who's this Danny you need to see so badly?"

Sam tensed. She was hoping he would have forgotten that by now. "No one," she answered innocently, but Phantom could practically feel the lie rolling off her.

"Don't lie to me, Samantha," Phantom growled, taking her wrists and pinning them to the wall on either side of her. "You belong to me, and only me. You do know what happens if another man tries to claim you."

"I know!" Sam screamed, before shutting her mouth. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but now she was afraid he'd do something terrible.

His green eyes flashed with more intensity than before. "Do you, Samantha?" He spun her around, walking her backward until she collided into the desk. Phantom pushed her until she was lying on her back, her wrists still stuck in his grasp. "I'd hate to have damaged material," he whispered, leaning over her. His lips captured the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met and Sam let out an embarrassing moan.

Phantom's laughter tickled her skin, and she felt disgusted with not only him, but herself as well. "Humans are such interesting creatures," he started, his nose gliding up her neck until his mouth found her jaw. "You're willing to give up everything, _anything_, just for one measly favor that may or may not even be seen through to the end."

Sam struggled to calm her breathing. "If I have a chance to save them, I'll take it." She shut her eyes as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips finding her own.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of the room a disaster. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair a mess, and her breathing erratic. She tried her hardest to pass it off as a morning jog around the gym, but her friends probably knew something was up. She was going to have to recover faster if her secret was going to remain one.<p>

On her way to her room for a much needed nap, she ended up bumping into a rather pissed Paulina.

"Watch it–!" She stopped when she realized who had bumped into her. "Oh, Sam, I heard you were looking for Danny." She pointed to the boy just a few feet away, with an appreciate once over. "Don't take all of him, now, chica." And she strode away.

Sam sighed, trying to fix her hair, before stopping. "What am I doing?" She hissed to herself. Did she really care for what she looked like? When did appearances ever matter to her?

With an irritated groan, she made her way over to Danny. Tucker spotted Sam and made some excuse to leave, when Danny peered at her.

The moment their eyes met, a sweet boyish smile formed. Sam felt herself swallow, but ignored it. "I've been meaning to speak to you," she began when they were finally in hearing range.

"I've heard." He leaned back against a table, giving Sam a cute tilt of the head. "What do I owe for the great rebellion leader's presence?"

Sam couldn't help, but take Danny's appearance in. While he had always been a little crush in the back of her mind before the battle with Phantom had begun, Danny was definitely more charming then before. He had the same jet black hair and ice blue eyes, but his chin had filled out, making him look more masculine. He had also grown, now a head taller than Sam, and his body was more toned for battle than communication in a tiny base underground.

His smile, on the other hand, had remained untouched over the years, and was the very thing that sent Sam's heart thumping. Cute was an insult to the way Danny looked. He was completely breathtaking.

Sam shifted her weight uncomfortably, scowling herself for getting caught up in his charm, charm he didn't seem to be aware of, which Sam only found that much more adorable. "I wanted to talk to you, about your position." He raised an eyebrow in interest. "I've seen you train with Tucker and everyone's been talking about it. Why don't you join us on the field?"

Danny seemed taken aback by this. His gaze drifted to the ceiling tiles as he pondered. "I haven't had any real combat experience," he explained, his gaze falling back on hers. "I've only ever been in the control room, but I think it would be…fun to try." He laughed at his choice of words, and Sam couldn't help but smile with him.

"Great, so you can join us at our next mission." Sam felt only more excited when he nodded.

"I'm sure with the leader there I'll be in good hands."

She flushed slightly, but only just, and could have sworn she felt the familiar chill touch her legs. But when she got to her room and flopped over on the bed, it was gone.

* * *

><p>The warning bell was like Sam's alarm clock, only this one didn't have a snooze button. Snapping her eyes open, she sat up to find the buzzard going off the intercom. Another ghost was attacking Amity Park, but this one was more powerful. With a new sort of adrenaline pumping through her veins, Sam forced herself up and back into her combat boots, making sure her weapon was in place, before walking out.<p>

The lot to exit base was now filled with the rebellion's army. It mainly contained teenagers, as most of the adults had either been killed in battle or were taking care of things in the control room.

People were already taking off on their gliders, one by one, into the under ground opening. Sam found herself searching for Valerie, not having her own glider, but instead finding Paulina.

She restrained herself from making a face, hopping on the back and holding onto the handle bar that curved around them like a U.

Paulina darted toward the whole and suddenly they were back above ground. Snow covered the ground and ruins of buildings. The entire town was abandoned except for the few brave or stupid souls that decided to linger. Sam stared in longing at the center of town, just by the fountain, where every Christmas Amity Park would step up a tree and everyone would get the chance to put an ornament on it. This year, of course, things were different.

Looking to the other side, she saw the other set of gliders approach the north side of town. The area where the Nasty Burger stood, or used to at least, was occupied by a strange white fog. Paulina let out an angry growl, saying something about frizz before darting to where the other gliders were.

Star and Valerie waited, along with Dash and Kwan.

"Has anyone ever seen this thing before?" Star asked, her voice raising an octave.

"The stupid thing is going to perm my hair!" Paulina screeched, trying to brush through the strands.

"Well, we can't go in without a game plan," Dash stated, through the red and black jumpsuit. Kwan had an identical suit, except the red was replaced with green.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sam turned and a smiling Danny greeted them on the field.

"Nice timing soldier." She smiled, even though he couldn't tell behind her mask. "Where's your uniform?"

Danny blinked, before blushing. "Oh, um, I don't…"

"I'm kidding," she said, making him crack a grin.

"Are you two done flirting? Because if you haven't noticed we have a monster fogging up our town."

Sam glared at Valerie, who was probably smirking behind that red mask, before shaking her head. "Right, we better get to it then. Let's find out what we _do _know about this guy. Tucker?"

The radio sent static in their ears, before Tucker picked up. "I'm getting a high thermal energy on top of the nasty burger, but it's hard to pin point exactly where it's coming from. Its camouflage is definitely that creepy fog." More static. "Kind of seems like your walking into a horror movie."

"Thanks, Tuck." Sam peered at the group. "Well, we know very little about what this enemy can do so let's find out what it can't do."

The group nodded, reprogramming their gliders.

"We should double team!" Paulina suggested, grabbing onto Danny's arm. "Don't you agree, _Danny_?"

Sam felt the muscles in her face tighten, but otherwise didn't move.

"Good thinking," Valerie stated. "Sam should go with Danny, seeing as she doesn't have a glider."

Paulina glared. "She can have mine!" She growled, squeezing Danny's arm harder.

"Don't be ridiculous, Paulina," Star chimed in. "Sam doesn't know how to use your glider."

Being outvoted, Paulina grumbled and took off toward the fog. Everyone else followed, leaving the two awkward teens to themselves.

Sam turned to Danny. "Do you know how to use a glider?"

He grinned that boyish grin. "First time for everything, right?"

Sam, for the first time in days, let out a real laugh. "I think I should take the wheel for this one. Save another day to kill us."

Danny gave a fake pout and handed his glider over to Sam. She pushed a few buttons, altering some stuff, before hopping on.

Danny stepped on behind her, putting his hands around her waist. She practically squeaked at the gesture. With red cheeks, she glanced back at him. "You can hold onto the handle around us." She motioned to the metal.

He slowly slipped his hands off her mid section, now grasping the bar.

It was even colder inside the fog. They couldn't see much or hear anyone else. When Sam tried to contact her friends on the radio, only static returned.

"Something's wrong," Sam murmured, calling for Tucker. She could have sworn she heard a handful of cusses, but besides that it was silent.

"Do you think something happened?" Danny asked nervously behind her. She had forgotten they shared the glider and she almost drove them into a building.

"Sorry!" She apologized, quickly regaining control of the wheel.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked, and his hand was stretching to the wheel, towards hers.

Something hit them. They didn't see what or who, but suddenly Sam wasn't in the glider anymore. She was falling through the air and plummeting to earth.

"Danny!" She tried to scream, but the air rushed too fast for her to find her voice.

The ground never came. Instead she found herself in the arms of a rather amused Ghost king.

Phantom grinned. "Like I said," he murmured, placing a kiss to her neck. "I'm not going to have damaged material."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I sort of ended up writing four chapters of this story yesterday lol, but I won't post them up until I get more reviews :) Yes, I'm evil lol. And I'm glad ppl reviewed! I was afraid, since Danny Phantom isn't aired anymore, that everyone would have forgotten the show and hence stopped reading Danny Phantom fanfics D: <strong>

**But thnx for proving me wrong xD Plz review if u want the next chappie! And hows the story thus far? :3**

**Shelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Sam resisted the urge to do the normal thing, the girl thing, and that was to put her arms around Phantom in fear he would drop her. Instead she crossed her arms, ignoring how high above the ground they were. The fog made it impossible to tell. Wasn't that comforting.<p>

Phantom brought them back down to the field, a little ways from the fog, and Sam immediately climbed out of his arms.

"Danny, can you hear me?" She asked into her communicator. She had been able to set it up into his glider, so this way if they had gotten separated she could still contact him. No reply came.

With a curse she set out to the direction of the fog, but a hand caught her wrist. She spun around to a furious Phantom. "What do you think your doing?"

She glared. "My job." She tried to jerk her hand out of his and failed.

His grip didn't loosen. "You don't know what this ghost is capable of." His glowing green eyes seemed to read through her violet ones like daggers. "It can kill you in an instant."

"I'm not going to let my team die," Sam exclaimed, slightly more worried by Phantom's words. If he was serious, and they had been led into a trap, then it was all her fault.

Phantom watched as the change of emotion crossed the young girl's face. He slowly released her hand. "I'll do this as a favor for you," he stated, walking toward the fog. "But I expect a payment later."

Sam watched as Phantom disappeared into the clouds. A few moments later, screams erupted. And she recognized them.

"Wait, stop!" Sam screamed, only to freeze when a wave of massive energy hit. A ghostly wail was being summoned, but from what Sam could tell, it was directed away from her. She fell to the ground, her body stuck to the ground from the heavy blow, until it was quiet.

The fog slowly began to fade and Phantom appeared, a regular bored look on his face.

Stepping toward Sam he sighed, lifting her up with a hand.

"You owe me," he murmured into her hair, before releasing her waist and disappearing completely.

"Sam!" A voice called and a body bumped into hers.

"Star!"

The blond was coughing heavily and Sam could vaguely recognize the red substance coming out of her mouth.

"Hang in there, Star," she stated, looking around for a glider and hopefully more of her team. Kwan and Dash were found in the same state as Star, and Paulina had a nasty gash on her cheek, which she was more upset about because it ruined her beauty. Valerie appeared to have broken a rib or two, but that wouldn't be confirmed until a doctor examined her.

"Danny!" Sam called, still searching for the blue eyed boy. "Danny!" She cried again. The fog was almost completely gone now, but the boy was still missing.

"Sam, we have to get these kids to the infirmary." Sam recognized the voice as Valerie's father, who seemed worried about his only little girl.

Sam nodded. "Bring them to base!" She yelled to the remaining standing men. "Don't leave anyone behind!" She added, still keeping up with her search for Danny.

"Sam?" She turned, and a soldier was kneeling over someone.

"No," Sam yelled, rushing over. Danny lay across the rubble, her face pale and blood oozing from a nasty cut at his mid section. She crouched before him, gently moving some hair out of his face.

Danny coughed and opened his eyes weakly. He smiled warmly at Sam. "See?" He grinned up at her. "I knew if the leader was there, I'd be in good hands."

Sam just hugged him, crying as he rested in her arms.

* * *

><p>There was a certain quiet as Sam sat on her bed, in her night attire, wet hair dripping over the bed sheets. She was too shaken after today's battle and almost losing everything. If Phantom hadn't saved them, she didn't want to think what would happen. She was truly in-debt to him now.<p>

"I really like this outfit," an eerie voice called around her. "Though I'd rather see it _off_, Samantha." His body materialized and Sam found him right next to her, his lips in her hair.

"Thank you," Sam whispered, looking down at the floor. "They would have…died, if you didn't save them."

His hand cupped her cheek. "I didn't save their lives for their sake." His eyes sparked. "I came to collect."

Sam fell softly onto the bed underneath him, and he stared at her with concentrated eyes. "I suppose your glad I saved Danny?"

Sam blushed, but wished she hadn't. "I'm glad you saved everyone," she corrected. "I would have been upset if any of them had died."

"Are you that opposed to death?" His hands intertwined with her own and she had to remind herself she was speaking to a ghost. "It isn't as bad as you'd think."

"It is if you never come back."

Phantom stared at her for a moment, contemplating her words. Then he leaned down, giving her a soft kiss. "I think I'm terribly jealous," he stated against her skin, "of the _living_." He uttered the last word as if it were repulsive.

Sam's hands trembled underneath Phantom's as his lips came to her collar bone, then back up her neck to her jaw, before coming to her lips. His tongue lightly licked at her lips and nibbled, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Sam gasped as his cold breath mixed with her own hot breathing, kissing just as strongly. There was a faint knock at the door and when Sam opened her eyes, she was alone.

She sat up and Tucker poked his head through the doorway.

"Uh oh," he murmured. "You don't look too good."

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I'm fine," she stated, cold chills touching her skin, almost as if he were running his hand up her back. "Is something wrong?"

Tucker sighed. "No." Sam let out a breath. "I just wanted to know...what happened back there with the fog?"

Sam sighed and looked down at her hands, forming them into fists. "I have no idea," she lied through her teeth.

* * *

><p>The door opened with a beep, and Sam recognized the red hair of Maddie Fenton.<p>

"I'm sorry," Sam stated, turning.

"Wait!" She stopped at the woman's call, glancing back at her. Maddie looked stunned. "I can't believe you're the leader," she murmured. "You look so young."

Sam sighed, walking toward the woman. She was beside Danny in the hospital bed, fast asleep as his mother clutched his hand.

"He won't wake," she sobbed, tears filling her teal eyes. "He hasn't been up since the incident."

Sam had kept time in her head of how long it had been. Two days, three hours, and two minutes. She took a seat beside her. "You know, I heard that if you speak to someone when they're asleep, they can hear you."

Maddie smiled. "I hope he heard that," she stated, running her hands through his hair. "You're very nice, Sam. Are you and Danny…?"

Sam flushed at the words, shaking her head. "Of course not!" She denied, making Maddie giggle.

"Perhaps I've been here too long," she reasoned, standing. "You're welcome to keep him company. I'm sure he'd respond better to a beautiful woman like you." And with one last smile she left the room.

Sam shook her head, peering at Danny. He was still that same pale color, but he looked rather peaceful in his sleep. She reached her hand out to touch his cheek.

He stirred, and Sam pulled her hand back, but then he was still again. She sighed, and then laughed. "You scared me, you idiot," she murmured under her breath. "I thought you were going to wake up." She fixed his hair like before. "I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me you'll forget it when you wake up." She smiled when Danny failed to respond. Then, leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered, in time to see a pair of blue eyes widen at her words.

* * *

><p><strong>This chap was shorter and the stories pace is a little faster than I intended, but it fits with what's to come, so I'll leave it alone :) You know the rest. Pretty plz review if you'd like the next chap! ^-^<strong>

**Shelly**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Sam let out a small scream, pulling back as she saw Danny stare at her in shock. Her face heated, wondering whether or not he had heard that last bit.<p>

"Sam?" He croaked, blinking those blue eyes. "Did…you?"

"Danny!" The door burst open and both Danny's parents ran into the room this time, clutching at their son. Sam took the opportunity to slip away, but not before Maddie squeezed her hand and thanked Sam profusely.

Outside, she couldn't believe what she had done. Couldn't believe he woke up at that time. Did it _have _to be that moment of all times?

She shook her head, jogging down the halls, before the alarm went off again. For the first time she was thankful for the interruption.

* * *

><p>Sam led the half of the team that managed to pull through since the last battle. Star, Dash and Kwan were positioned beside her, seeming to have taken the least damage. Paulina was perfectly fine, but refused to fight. She had demanded time off, while coating her scarred cheek with cover-up. Valerie had been checked, and apparently three ribs had been broken. Everyone else on the mission had not attended the last.<p>

With the push of a button, Star turned her glider into the familiar wrist-lit. Sam had jumped off moments before, making sure to land with nothing more than a soft thud.

Star gasped. "Look!"

The team found themselves in front of Casper High, the high school they had all attended before Phantom decided to wreak havoc on Amity Park. It had surprisingly remained intact, only a small portion of the roof caved in.

Sam winced at the sight of the old building, trying to escape painful memories. When she had went to this school, the people she now trusted with her life had been her enemies.

"Oh! Can we take a quick look!" Star grabbed Sam's arm in an attempt to hold in her excitement. It was that perkiness that had landed her a spot on the squad in high school. That and her ability to execute a number of flips and rolls. At least that had come in handy during combat.

Sam shook her head. "We're not here for fun," she scowled. "We need to find the ghost, kill it, and get out."

Star let out a dramatic sigh. "You're no fun," she pouted, but dropped the subject.

Dash and Kwan, however, were now stringing on a bunch of, "Dude, remember when?" stories and laughing like hyenas. Sam chided them for their idiocy. She didn't exactly think it fair that their best memory was stuffing Tucker into a waste bin, when the weapons lining their suits were made from the said guy.

Without warning, cold chills ran up Sam's back, making her freeze. He wouldn't make a scene, she tried to tell herself. Dear God, please don't-

Gasps were heard from every direction as a hand wrapped itself around her waist. Sam cursed, but refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially ghost holding her.

"P-Phantom!" Dash was the first to react, aiming his weapon. The rest did the same.

Phantom merely frowned. "Honestly." He lazily lifted a hand in the air, as if swapping away a fly. Everyone's weapon was yanked out of their grip from an invisible force and then deteriorated into the night sky. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

A number of curses were released and Sam felt useless in his grip. She looked up at him and glared. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Revealing their "relationship" wasn't a part of their deal. Neither was destroying their weapons.

Phantom glanced down at her with a mock of innocence. "Why, have you forgotten already, Samantha?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Our deal had been broken only an hour ago."

Her eyes widened. That couldn't be true. Phantom had stated a man had to claim her heart. She was the one to confess to Danny and when he was asleep! She would have felt his eerie presence in the room, the dropping temperature. She should have felt something! Damn it, why didn't she feel anything?

The rest of her team had begun to look puzzled.

"Deal?" Kwan asked.

Phantom let out a harsh laugh, making them all cringe, Sam included, but he pulled the goth closer to his side, embracing her delicate frame.

"It seems you are all under the impression that Samantha's intentions are innocent."

"What the...? Of course they are!" Dash defended, how a player might look out for their coach. "She's been leading the rebellion to kick your sorry ass. How can we not trust her?"

Phantom let out a soft chuckle this time. "Then you _are_ mistaken, human, to believe this lovey creature in my arms is on your side." Everyone watched them wide eyed. "Samantha has kindly agreed to the terms of my deal." With a gloved hand, her removed her mask and her hair spilled over her shoulders. "I don't touch her beloved city at the price of her entirety."

"What is he talking about, Sam?" Star piped up, squeaking, but Sam wouldn't meet her eyes. She looked at the ground, tears hot on her cheeks.

"She's sold her soul to me, because she knows her pathetic team can't win."

The air tensed up, but no one knew the right words to say. There was faint murmuring, though Sam couldn't understand a word of it.

"What do you want with Sam?" She faintly recognized the sound of Gregor's voice as he made it to the front, removing his green mask. White hair, similar to Phantom's but lacking a heavenly glow, spiked his head, dull green eyes beaming.

Phantom smiled, tilting Sam's chin up with a finger. "Hmm, I wonder..." And with that stole a chaste kiss from her, before disappearing completely.

After a few heartbeats, the team resulted in a riot. Everyone seemed to be cussing or glaring Sam down, except a rather amused Gregor. The goth let them say as they wanted. After all, she was the one to have betrayed them.

"Forget ever coming back to base!" Dash shouted, his argument changing in seconds. "You disgust me." He turned on his heel, followed by a furious Kwan. Star gave Sam a fleeting look of shock, before following the crowd.

Sam laid against the ground in shame. She had no home, no friends to go home to. She had lost everything and for what? Some boy she had a kiddy crush on. Sam balled her hands into fists, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't Danny's fault though. It was hers for making the stupid deal with Phantom in the first place.

The air chilled around her and Sam wanted to punch the ghost so bad. Instead she remained with her cheek pressed against solid ground, watching his form materialize before her.

"That isn't the best place to sleep, Samantha." His voice was cool for someone who had just destroyed her life. But that's what he was. A sadistic bastard. He lived for these moments.

Sam failed to respond. Phantom sighed and crouched before her, stroking her cheek. "You angered me," he stated. "I had no choice but to tell them. Now you have no place to go. You will come with me."

It wasn't a question. Sam's teeth grounded together as she sat up, smacking his hand away.

Phantom's face had remained cold, like he expected nothing less.

"To hell with that!" She screamed. "I'm not going with you anywhere! You can forget me compromising with you ever again. The deal's done and you disgust me." Sam wanted to slap him to get her point across, but that would have probably resulted in her death. Instead she stood, storming off in the opposite direction.

"Is that so?" he called from behind her. "Then if that's true, I suppose there's nothing interesting keeping this town intact."

Sam whirled around to see him lift his hand.

"Stop!"

Phantom paused and glanced at her. Sam was shaking, her breaths deep and choked. "I'll go with you," she agreed. "But you have to promise to leave them alone."

Phantom laughed, walking until he was in front of her. "I expected no less." He smiled. "Though it amazes me, how even as they had rejected you, you are still willing to save them." He took her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps you will have use to me after all."

Sam didn't bother to question him as he picked her up bridal style and flew into the dark sky. She had already lost everything when she sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter four for ya! Thank u guys sooooooooo much for reviewing! It totally made my day :D And now let me answer a question.<strong>

Kittyhawk09: I made Danny and Phantom different people because it goes better with the plot. You'll see. Sorry, I can't answer that question anymore without giving some stuff away ^-^ But it also makes for a love triangle, u know? And I love me my drama lol xD

**Now, if u all would plz do the same and review this chap I might be able to get another one out real soon. Oh, and have a merry early Christmas everyone! :)**

**Shelly**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Sam had found it strange at first how Phantom hadn't threatened to tear Danny's head off and merrily mount it above a burning fire.<p>

Of course, she wasn't complaining. The image of Phantom killing Danny was too horrid for words. She didn't want to think about it, so instead focused her thoughts on base.

They were safe as far as she knew. Phantom was far away from them and they didn't need her to tackle lesser ghosts. Maybe they'd find a way to live above ground again, clean up the town, start a family.

The image almost looked too fake in those vibrant violet eyes. As if that could happen.

The bitter winter air whipped at her and she regretfully dug her face into Phantom's neck. It had been hours of flying in his arms, and the fact that he was cold didn't help the wind blowing past them on their flight. This had sadly caused Sam to shiver and pull Phantom, the only solid thing in reach, closer than needed.

She had a few predictions what would happen now. For one thing Phantom was taking her somewhere far, either to some location he owned away from Amity Park or, dare she say it, the ghost zone. She had only heard rumors about the place though, having never successfully been there. The Fenton's were said to be on the verge of inventing a ghost portal and she hoped when all this was over, that would be her ticket out of there. She was betting on it.

Could a human even step into such a place? Surely the dead didn't need to live where life flourished. Would it be a merciless wasteland where she was going? Would she even survive the trip?

As her thoughts scattered, Phantom was too busy calculating things in his mind. He really wasn't in the mood to meet Plasmius, a damn fool falling in love with a human who just so happened to be a skilled ghost hunter. The ironic twist put an almost bitter laugh in his mouth. Still, he was the only fool Phantom knew to have a running ghost portal.

The Wisconsin sign past by them in a blur and Sam shifted. She seemed to somehow know their destination was close and sooner or later she'd find out where she would be taken, if she would live to tell the tale or die and possibly become the monster she loathed the most.

A great stone mansion appeared in the distance, green flags with the letter V hung on the walls. Sam had known rich. Hell, she was a Manson for damn sake! Her grandfather had invented those twirly top helicopters.

But this was different. This place reeked of money, oozed out of its exteriors like slime. She glared at the thought of the life she used to live, the one she had taken for granted. Her arms tightened around the ghost's neck. If she could just defeat him, all her problems would be over. Everyone's would.

Sam was just about ready to grab the weapon stashed on the inside of her boot when Phantom brought them down to another ghost. She quickly pulled her hand out of her shoe, but the gesture didn't go past the man's beady red eyes.

"You're back, your Majesty." The ghost bowed once Phantom landed before him, still holding Sam in his arms. The ghost eyed Sam and she felt herself glare back. "It's so good to see you _unharmed_," he sneered at the girl.

Sam resisted the urge to snort and looked away. Like she was going to be intimidated by some lowly scowl.

"Plasmius," Phantom said in response and Sam could practically hear the annoyance in his voice. At least it was something they agreed on. "I need to return to the ghost zone. Drop off some possessions." If it wasn't so painstakingly obvious Phantom was referring to Sam, she may not have bothered to throw him a nasty glare.

"Of course, sire," Plasmius replied. Then he pointed to the goth. "And the girl?"

Phantom's chest seemed to swell with anger. He didn't like to repeat himself. But seeing the discomfort and fury on Sam's face was too adorable. He smiled at her and Sam felt like vomiting at the look. "She is my mistress, after all." His answer was directed at Plasmius, but he stared at Sam as he said it. She wanted to fling her shoe at him now and throw punches at him until her fists throbbed and knuckles bled. She was sure she had anger management issues, but that wasn't going to stop her from destroying the ghost.

Plasmius stared at their encounter, eying it. "May I suggest another girl?" He asked, bowing his head when Phantom frowned at him. "Perhaps a more _obedient_ human would satisfy you. I worry his Majesty may be in danger with such a...disgraceful being."

Sam's blood boiled under that cream light skin of hers. She was used to be calling names like that. Long ago her parents had done the same thing, trying to mold Sam into something she wasn't, something they wanted, but she refused to bend. One might say that's how her stubbornness started. Another may beg to differ that she was seeking attention from her parents as they often left for social outings.

Phantom surprised her though, his voice trembling with anger, an inner ghost wail she hadn't heard before. "No other human will satisfy me," he quoted the man's words. "And you are not to question the demands of his highness. Must I show you your place in court?"

Plasmius went to his knees. Talk about kissing the boss's ass. "Forgive me, sire. That was out of turn for me. I was only concerned-"

"Do not question me again, Plasmius. I will not overlook it next time."

"Of course."

The man kept to his knees as Phantom walked into the mansion, before floating up the staircase. He went down a hall covered with paintings and one horrid looking picture of Plasmius from his human years. With the fling of the hand the picture went soaring into the air, tearing slightly as it fell over a sharp figurine.

A strange green seemed to swirl before them, reminding them somewhat of Phantom's glowing emerald eyes, only it looked thick and swam in different shades.

Phantom didn't hesitate, taking flight into the strange mass.

Sam shut her eyes.

She only hoped when they opened, the thing that remained the same was her.

* * *

><p>The hideous interior of the castle disappeared under them, replaced with those strange shades of green. It was like they were swimming in a never ending swamp, the scenery ongoing, no hint of the ground below or the sky above. They past by floating doors, random platforms of solid rock and even a few brick structures. After the initial shock wore off, Sam put a hand to her throat. She was still breathing. She hadn't become a ghost.<p>

There was a castle in the distance, another stone structure for Sam to groan about. She couldn't help, but find things rather medieval, but she supposed the history came with being a ghost. She just hoped they wouldn't try to stick her into an ugly hoop skirt and corset or give her a lesson in manners.

They landed softly on the entrance and Phantom pulled Sam into an unexpected embrace. "Welcome home," he murmured into her hair, a smile on his face. Being in the ghost zone seemed to lift the young ghost's spirits.

"As if I'd ever left!" She scolded, crossing her arms as he seemed to enjoy her raven locks. She had been carried in his arms for hours now. How was he not sick of holding her? "Would you let me go already?" She shouted, struggling to jerk out of his hold.

Phantom smirked down at her attempts to get out of his grasp and failing miserably. He found it cute that his prey still put up a fight, like there was anything left to escape to. "But you're my mistress, Samantha," his voice purred. He loved the sound of it. "I'll never have enough." His face went to her neck, gently sucking at her skin. It was so warm. He basked in it.

"Phantom," a curt voice called from behind Sam. Phantom's head shot up, rather annoyed for being interrupted before it cooled.

"Spectra." He gave the woman a curt nod. Sam was amazed at the woman before her that appeared more human than anything. No ghostly glow, no floating above the ground. Just a red business suit, heels and black sunglasses.

"You've been gone for quite some time." She glanced at the girl in his arms and Sam flinched from her stare. It was a cool scary, like a ticking bomb. You weren't quite sure when it would go off or what would happen when it did. "And we've made preparations for you and Ember."

As if on cue another girl stepped out, this one obviously ghostly. Sam actually found her outfit rather like able, the ghost teen wearing a pair of black pants and skull gray boots. Her shirt was midriff, black and off the shoulder. There was dramatic black eyeliner under her eyes and her hair was a sinister blue and flowing like flames. Her eyes, on the other hand, were the same haunting green as Phantom's.

Phantom shifted Sam so she was no longer facing him, but had his chest to her back. His embrace hadn't loosened. "Very well," he said in a rather bored tone. "We'll take a look after I show Samantha to her room."

They both stared at me now, Ember simply raising an eyebrow in what seemed to be less than mild curiosity. Spectra's mouth curved into a thin line, nodding. They both took off into the castle.

Sam stared after them, before Phantom brought a hand to her back and guided her inside. The castle looked ancient, but well kept. Ghost maidens tended to the cleaning, washing away at the marble under their feet and the large staircase that made her feel dizzy. The ceiling had to be at least fifty feet tall, glass chandeliers hanging above their head like millions of twinkling stars.

Thankfully, instead of hiking a mile up those stairs, Phantom had taken hold of Sam for probably the hundredth time today and floated up. She had begun to get used to being in his arms, but certainly not comfortable. This was her enemy, a heartless creature who wouldn't think twice about anyone but himself.

Phantom phased through a wall, making Sam's body tingle as they did. She had never phased through anything before and she didn't like the strange feeling of her body shifting from solid to air-like.

She landed on a bed with a soft pounce. The mattress didn't do so much as squeak under her. She was in a rather plain and simple room, a giant king's bed beneath her and no windows. There was a dresser, a desk, a few books and possessions strung over it, but otherwise the place was empty. Sam felt her throat constrict. It already made her feel prisoner.

She found Phantom's gaze on her, leaning casually against the wall. "No doors?" She quirked an eyebrow, hoping her unease didn't show.

He chuckled. "Ghosts don't need doors, Samantha." He phased his hand through the wall and brought back a flower from the hall. "Being dead does have its perks." He examined the plant before crushing it in his hand. Sam imagined it being her skull, how easy it would be for him to destroy her.

She cleared her throat. "Who were those people back there?" She asked and his glowing eyes landed on hers, blank. "Back outside? Um, Spectra?" She offered, hoping he didn't notice how she was analyzing her surroundings, plotting her escape.

He didn't notice, or take interest anyway. "Ah," he said simply, taking long strides toward her. He kept walking onto he took a seat on the bed beside her, leaning back against the iron railing, feet out and arms crossed. He was definitely more at ease in his own territory. "That woman Spectra is a part of my court, though mainly she handles my meetings and promotional stuff. Ember is my fiance."

Sam's eyes went like saucers. "Fiance?" She choked. He was getting_ married_? When had the bastard gone and done that?

Phantom seemed rather interested in her choked expression, a smile curving in place.

Sam glared. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were married?" she demanded, furious. It was bad enough she'd already handed herself to him, but when he was already committed to someone else!

"Why, Samantha, I thought you knew." His voice was innocent, but his smile proved otherwise.

"To hell I knew!"

Phantom laughed, making the bed shake softly underneath them. He sat up them, leaning toward Sam and stroking her cheek. He took a strand of her dark hair and brought it to his lips, then letting them touch just at her ear.

Sam's body shivered. Never before had she felt so nasty, so disgusted with herself. Ember was probably ready to murder her. And to think he was holding her for the bloody world to see!

Phantom nibbled at her ear and Sam moaned. "Samantha," he breathed her name slowly. His hand trailed down her neck. "Do you know what it means to be a mistress?"

Sam scowled. History was the class she had failed after all, like she really knew anything about it. "Wasn't it women...b-back in the...day?" She stuttered when he kissed at her jaw, his arms tightening around her waist.

She felt his smirk against her skin. "Close," he murmured, drawing his lips down her neck, then back to her ear. "A mistress can be many things Samantha, but is mainly a woman having a sexual relationship with a married man."

Her jaw dropped at his words, cheeks burning. Damn it! Why the hell had she agreed to being his mistress without asking what it entailed? She had been desperate, but to think she was this clueless because she flunked out of 10th grade history!

Phantom pulled back, taking in her face. Her appalled and stunned expression was priceless. "And to think you knew." He tilted her head back, kissing the base of her chin. "When all this time, you were clueless to your own deal." He looked her in the eye now, eyes bright. "You were the one to ask to be my mistress." He grabbed her by the ankles, pulling Sam until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her breathing hitched. "Now that you know what it really means, are you able to hold your end of the bargain?"

Sam stiffened. She wasn't sure what to say, between being speechless from his proximity and sudden turn of events. "I, um..." Her words came of fumbled. She searched for a way to direct the conversation on him. "What about Ember? Your fiance?" His smile vanished. "Don't you care at all what you're doing to her?"

Phantom frowned at first like he was going to ignore her question altogether, but then it quickly smoothed into a sigh. "Neither of us wanted this," he stated. "It was an arranged marriage. Mostly for publicity. Ember and I are cousins."

Ew. She had to think it. That was just gross. No wonder Ember had the same green eyes and didn't seem to mind as Phantom held her like his favorite ice cream. She didn't even want to think what that was like.

"Oh." Was all she said, leaving his sentence hanging. They still sat in the awkward position, too close, though Sam felt the moment was over. Untangling her feet, she placed them back on the floor. "Well, good luck with...whatever."

"Yeah, whatever." He fell back onto the mattress and closed his eyes.

Sam didn't know why, but she felt a little pity towards Phantom at that moment. Just a little. Opening her mouth, she sighed. "I just have one more question." His eyes opened and gazed at her. "How do I get to the bathroom?"

It worked. He laughed. "I suppose I could punch a hole through the wall." He grinned. "After all, we can't have you screaming for a ghost every chance you get."

For the first time, Sam smiled back.

She knew she wouldn't feel bad when it came time to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! lol some great twists there with Sam. She's a little scary herself, don't you think? xD<strong>

**I'm planning on putting a flashback chapter soon, I'm not sure when. Just note. Oh and a thank you to XxhoneyleafxX. Your review for chapter three made me think of Sam's monologue of Phantom having Danny mounted above a fireplace! lol**

**Shelly  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Sam had wondered where the ghost king would be sleeping. She assumed he had some large chamber with torture weapons held along steel walls and nails for a mattress, not that he would cross his arms and growl in annoyance for her to get in the bed beside him.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Phantom demanded as he watched the goth, cowering beside the wall, scared out of her wits. If he wasn't so tired after today's events and flying her across the state he probably would have enjoyed such a sight. "Come here," he pouted like a child.

Sam sucked in a breath, clutching the black nightdress. Phantom had left her alone for a little while to retrieve her pajamas. And when he gave her some skimpy black number Sam practically chucked the clothing back at him. In return he threatened to take off her clothes and force her into it.

In the end Sam swallowed her pride in fear doing nothing would lead to something. He had reappeared in a pair of his own silk black p.j.s. He'd said with a smug expression that he usually slept without a shirt, but since Sam was so innocent decided against it. Wasn't someone Mr. Considerate, She had thought bitterly.

Now, literally trapped in a room with the mother of all ghosts, she already felt the anxiety eating at her. No doors or windows made her feel trapped and she couldn't stand it any longer. She was sure if someone didn't let her out soon she'd become claustrophobic.

As if the air protested against it, a gust of wind trailed up her legs, lifting the bottom of her dress. Sam gasped and pulled down at the fabric, before being lifted into the air herself.

"Ah." She didn't even have time to scream. She was lifted and carried onto the bed next to Phantom, landing face first into the pillows.

"What the hell?" She shouted when she was sure gravity was working again. She hated that power of his, probably more than anything. "What did you do that for?"

He smirked, a little closer than she had expected. His glowing emeralds scorched her skin, making her face impeccably warm. "You seemed to be in a state of distress. I merely helped you make a decision."

"By forcing me into the bed without even lifting a finger?" She turned herself over so she sat cross-legged now, crossing her arms stubbornly. "And here I thought I'd be getting _so _much free will." The sarcasm in her voice ran a little too thick.

"Why, whatever gave you that idea?" Phantom teased at her game, making Sam scowl. Then he yawned. "Perhaps we should speak about your free will after a good night's rest."

Sam eyed him. "That's another thing I wanted to talk about. You sleeping." She jabbed a finger at his chest. "You're dead. Isn't the whole afterlife an eternity of sleep?" She thought about the whole "Rest In Peace" thing.

Phantom shrugged. "Maybe for others, but for ghosts that have to steal distressed goth maidens from a whole rebellion clan, I'd say a well deserved nap is in order."

Even as she detested the words, she couldn't argue with that logic. Her muscles were still sore from keeping her stiff position when flying in his arms, but she didn't want to sleep. She needed to escape.

"What if I have to pee?" She received a groan from Phantom who had gotten himself comfortable in bed. "What then?"

"Then I shall lay some newspaper in the corner. For Christ's sake, Samantha, I did not hire you for your opinions." But those words only unleashed a whole lot of cusses and arguments from the feminist, things Phantom simply couldn't be bothered with. He sat up, the idea of sleep evading him. "Alright, since you obviously want me up," he reached out and grabbed her waist, easily pulling her to him so her violet eyes found his, "What do you have in mind?"

But Sam couldn't question him anymore, seeing as his hand was trailing up her spine and back down. He gave her a heart stopping smile, lifting her head to get a better angle of her neck.

"Sire?"

Phantom groaned at the sound of Plasmius, debating whether to ignore him and keep going. The fool needed to learn the difference between seducing and harassing, not that Phantom picked one over the other.

But Sam had heard the voice and was inching away from the ghost boy. She felt a strange combination of embarrassment and plain disgust as she looked toward the ghost from earlier.

"What is it, Plasmius?" Phantom asked, a deadly edge to his voice.

The ghost bowed, the blue of his skin practically translucent. "Forgive me, my lord, I was simply asked to check on you."

"By whom?"

Plasmius hesitated. "Blame my paranoia, but I fear for you, sire. This girl..." He gestured to Sam who merely glared. She was both offended and strangely impressed by the odd ghost man. He had a right to question her, seeing as she was the rebellion leader and a trained ghost hunter.

Phantom, on the other hand, was oblivious to any danger. Either that or he was too confident. He glowered at the man, who seemed to flinch under his gaze. "The next time you come uninvited in my presence, I will have you beheaded." The man bowed in understanding and faded into the air.

"Beheaded?" Sam raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "You and your weird old lingo."

His face grew wary, for the first time portraying his old age. "We've all lived a very long time. Do not confuse your modern understanding with what is right."

"And by right you mean women keeping their mouth shut and looking pretty." Her teeth were grinding together. "No wonder Ember doesn't want to marry you." Sam didn't want to put words into anyone's mouth, but his medieval beliefs were getting on her nerves. If she learned one thing by becoming a female ghost hunter at fourteen, a rebellion leader at sixteen, and mistress to the most powerful ghost at seventeen, it was that women were NOT freaking dress up dolls.

But Phantom already looked bored with her strong words, choosing instead to snuggle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips to her neck. "Sleep, Samantha," he whispered. "Or else I shall have to punish you for speaking to his majesty that way."

Sam shivered, knowing well the only sort of punishment she would receive would be directly related to her title as mistress. So she gave in and shut her eyes, pretending the arms wrapped around her were human, and the one cradling her to his chest was none other than Danny.

* * *

><p>There was an unmistakable booming when Sam woke up, reality coming in full blast. At first she had suspected it to be the alarm and she prepped herself for battle by reaching along the inside of her ankle. The dagger wasn't there though, her limb bare. She instead found the soft fabric of the rather revealing nightdress trailing down her thighs and a room with no doors.<p>

Groaning, the young goth teeth took one of the satin pillows and stuffed her face into it. She wasn't at base. She was inside enemy territory and trapped in some room with no way for her to get out. She supposed she could do things the old fashioned way. Get a spoon and start digging, but Sam didn't know anyone who would give her a utensil or if making a tunnel underground would lead her to those strange, green swirls that replaced the atmosphere.

The loud boom and crumble of stone sounded again, this time causing Sam to alert her senses. Phantom had thankfully disappeared sometime during their nap. She had woken up quite a few times and contemplated killing him in his sleep, but it was no use. If things were that easy he wouldn't have made it to earth.

Speak of the Devil, Sam thought as Phantom's snow white hair phased through the wall, along with his usual dark attire. She wasn't a fan of white, but she thought it clashed nicely against the black of his jump suit, tight around the muscles of his abdomen.

A rather lazy grin crawled up his face. "Good morning, Princess."

Sam glared at the title. "Don't call me that." She threw the blanket off her and stomped her way barefoot to the ghost king. When she stood directly in front of him he raised an eyebrow, that smirk still in place.

"May I help you?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sam stated curtly.

He pouted. "And here I thought you wanted me to sweep you off your feet."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Are we going or not." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "If your going to keep a pet, you might as well take care of it."

Phantom laughed. "Pet?" He did not remember calling her that, but he liked the idea.

"The newspaper comment?"

"Ah," he chuckled. "You know I was kidding, Samantha." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "But I rather like the thought of that, pet."

"Ew." She was officially grossed out. "I don't want to know whatever sick fantasies are going through your head. Just take me to the bathroom before there _is _an accident."

Phantom laughed again, but held his arms out for Sam to jump into. Once she wrapped her hands around her neck, she looked up to his face and found his eyes squarely on her.

"Um, can you not look at me like that?" She moved her gaze to the ground.

"Of course, Mistress."

Sam said nothing as he lifted them off the ground and through the wall. She began to take in all her surroundings, searching for windows and secret passageways, trying to pass it off as nonchalant. As far as she knew, all ghosts loved to live in isolation. There were no doors, windows, or anywhere she could possibly escape to. They'd probably notice if she tore a wall down. Just listening to that racket earlier made it apparent.

She glanced up at Phantom. "What was with all the noise earlier?"

"Remodeling." They phased through on last wall. Inside was a giant tub that could probably fit ten people, shelves filled with soaps of all kind and twenty sinks across from it.

Sam jumped out of his arms and touched the wall above the many facets. "No mirrors?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shrug. "Not many people are that concerned how they look after they die. Your appearance never changes, so what's the point?"

"I guess." She turned and faced him. "Yet you have a thing for personal hygiene?" The bathtub was the biggest thing in the room.

"Of course." He said it like it should have been obvious. Before Sam could ask anything else, a bunch of ghostly women phased through the wall, dressed in modest clothing and wearing aprons over their dresses. She winced when they all appeared, hoping the whole unexpected visitor wasn't going to become a routine thing.

Phantom gestured to the women. "These ladies will tend to you while your room is being redone." He snapped his fingers and the sound echoed among the bleach white walls. A woman with thick blond braids and blue skin stepped forward, most likely the leader. "She must be scrubbed down and fitted for dresses. Tell the seamstress of these plans." The women bowed and disappeared from the bathroom, leaving Sam with six other curious eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

And just like that they began moving. Two of them held either hand of Sam, guiding her toward the bathtub. Another was working on getting her clothes off, but the moment that happened Sam took hold of the ghost's arm and flipped her over til she was lying on her back. The others took a step back.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled when they eyed her. "Reflex. As long as you don't undress me, I'll be alright."

The servants kept their distance them as Sam slipped into the bubble bath. It was definitely high quality and expensive, and sitting in their reminded her of her life back home, before meeting Phantom. Her fists clenched at the thought. She hated that ghost so much.

She looked back up at all the ghostly, patient eyes. "So you guys serve Phantom, right?"

They looked at one another, then slowly nodded.

"And you think he's actually a good ruler?"

The blond leader spoke up. "We do not question his majesty. We simply follow orders."

"And you think that's fair?"

But the woman's eyes had already glazed over and Sam knew that was all the conversation she was going to get out of them. With a sigh, she looked toward the ceiling.

"I'm planning on escaping," she mumbled, receiving a few gasps from the ladies. "He may be your king, but that doesn't mean you have to put up with him."

And she knew, with the sudden silence of the bathroom, that the servants had materialized out of the room. All except one with blond braids and curious red eyes.

"How do you suggest we do that, Samantha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol when I was writing this I sorta felt bad for Phantom. All he wants to do is sleep, but Sam is cussing at him and freaking Plasmius is being all stalkerish and checking in during their "moment" if you'd even call it that haha. If I were Phantom I would have been like, "Screw this!" and just gone to sleep, which I suppose he did do eventually, but I would not have been so composed about it xD<strong>

**And I know. Not much ahppened this chapter plot wise. I was going to post this so much earlier but freaking fanfiction had some login problem and I couldn't.**

_**NOTE!** I've been looking for a beta reader as of recently and decided to ask if any of you readers would like that position ^-^ I could really use some good advice on this story! So if you'd like the job, plz send me a message, okay? :) I'll talk details then lol **NOTE!**  
><em>

**Shelly  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the large gold necklace slung around the ghost maiden's neck. It was the only sort of jewelry she had seen since arriving in the ghost zone. A large emerald jewel sparkled in the center, reminding her too much of the eyes she loathed the most.<p>

"Is that from Phantom?" Sam pointed at the item after teasing her hair with a towel, wearing nothing but a silk black robe. After having the bath and a skeleton seamstress taking her measurements, she wasn't allowed to wear clothing until it was personally made for her, which she couldn't help but roll her eyes over.

The ghost women glared at her words though, placing a protective hand over the necklace. "No," she hissed. "I do not receive gifts from him."

Sam caught onto her anger quickly. "Not a fan of the big guy?"

The ghost sighed, taking a deep breath. "He is the one who dethroned my brother. I would have done it myself, had the time come, but then Phantom took control over our kingdom. Now we are miserable." She lifted up the large necklace. "This is a treasure of my family, one of the two amulets. We protect it. Phantom must not know I keep this."

"Aren't you kind of worried he'll come in now?" Sam looked around, expecting his ghostly head to appear and go, "Boo."

The maiden smiled. "I have light senses. If he is near or calling for me, I will hear."

"Oh," Sam answered simply. She tossed her towel on the bed, taking in the servants quarters. According to Dorathea, or as she liked to be called Dora, the space was enchanted so Phantom wouldn't overhear their conversation.

The actual room, on the other hand, made the goth's tiny, isolated bedroom look like a mansion. It was a small, cramped area that Sam could barely even stand in with knocking her head against the stone ceiling. There was a single light bulb above them and blankets on the ground that acted as a bed. She really hoped this wasn't Dora's room, or anyone's for that matter. If so, Phantom would be getting a good lecture out of her.

Sam quickly caught Dora's stare and scowled. "Can you stop looking at me like that?" She groaned in annoyance. "I get it. I'm human and its so damn amazing. Moving on..."

"Actually," Dora interrupted, smoothing out the front of her apron. "The Phantom's castle has a number of human slaves. Your liveliness does not bother us."

Sam blinked as the ghost continued her examine of her. "Then why _is _everyone staring?"

"Why, how can we not? The rumors have been going on for quite some time now."

Sam snorted. "Ghosts gossip?"

Dora ignored the comment. "We were hoping that the marriage of his highness and lady McLain would help rein the tyrant in him, but Phantom had never been quite fond of the idea. People started speaking of Phantom searching for a mistress. For if he had an affair, he would not have to betroth his cousin." Sam shivered at the thought.

"Okay, so is everyone mad at me then? Since Phantom hasn't married and settled down?"

Dora glanced at her and smiled. "On the contrary, you're presence has many opportunities." Her smile widened till her cheekbones looked sharp against her blue skin. "After all, how would the great Phantom react to finding his shiny new toy torn to pieces?"

The comfort Sam had established with Dora had suddenly vanished, the light bulb above flickering, before the room faded to darkness completely.

* * *

><p>There was a certain bitterness as the young goth marched down the halls of Casper High that morning. It was the Monday after Christmas break, that day that everyone was already sick of the classic songs and had been away from school for so long it felt like a foreign concept. She had wished that entire night that something would happen, anything to get out of sitting in Mr. Lancer's first period English, but with a dissatisfied sigh ended up in her usual seat in the back row.<p>

The class was littered with the popular group. Star and Paulina were up front, giggling over some new heart throb. Valerie was seated just two seats behind them, trying very hard to jump into the conversation, while openly ignoring the boy next to her. Sam vaguely recalled the guy's name to be Tucker, a techno geek with big, black glasses and a red beret he somehow convinced the teachers to let him wear.

Dash and Kwan had unfortunately been seated on either side of her, which meant a lot of her being verbally and physically sandwiched into their conversations. She'd have to listen to them talk about the only four categories known to jocks; sports, cars, food and girls.

She had always found it odd that in every class the populars were never alone. They banded together like glue. Sam herself was more of the loner type, having her Ipod and journal as her only companions. She miserably tried to drone out Dash's newest obsession at getting with Jasmine Fenton.

"Is Daniel Fenton here?"

Sam's ears perked as Mr. Lancer scanned the empty desk besides Tucker, Danny's best friend. She had developed a bit of a crush on him over the past few weeks, mainly because of a project they had together last month that freshman year. Danny was shy and clumsy and had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he kept Sam laughing through the entire thing. She was sad that, after their little assignment ended, all she'd get from him was the frequent smile or hello and if she was lucky a, How are you today, Sam?

But staring at his empty desk made her feel undeniably sad. She hid her face into a textbook so no one would see. Not that anyone was paying attention to her. Hell, she couldn't even focus on her own thoughts with Kwan and Dash surrounding her.

Something tapped against the tile flooring and Sam looked up. A pencil rolled on the ground and she watched as it suddenly made a turn and thumped the leg of her chair. Nobody else seemed to notice.

Then all the pencils, erasers and paper in the room mysteriously rose in the air, without any seen force to guide it, before dropping to the ground all at once. A couple of girl like shrieks erupted, one of which happened to belong to the Foley kid.

Everyone ran to the closest exit, the door, only to find it locked. Sam was on her feet, but seeing as they were trapped, quickly looked around. The window was too high up and Sam could just imagine Dash's wide shoulders getting stuck in between its frame. They could break the glass of the door, but that risked injury, not to mention everyone was already pushing against the barrier.

She'd have to try something though. Eying the fire alarm against the wall, Sam ran and pulled it. Immediately ran poured from the sprinklers above and a chorus of squeals rang through the air.

But the door had finally unlocked and all was still again.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned. There was a harsh throbbing at her temple and a few sharp pains across her midsection. She had just been shaken from a memory, but already the images of the past were disappearing, replaced by the harsh flooding of reality.<p>

With a jump, Sam sat up. "That bitch!" She was sure, since Dora hated with Phantom with a passion as much as her own, she could trust her. Hell, she thought it was good enough to call each other friends, and Sam didn't befriend ghosts. The only reason she considered working with them was to escape. She would endure anything at this point to gain her freedom. Anything, but belong to him.

Sam hesitantly looked up, finding the glowing green eyes she knew awaited her. They weren't inside her room this time. Instead, it was a rather large space, with another king sized bed with black sheets. There were windows though in this room, a balcony to overlook the green atmosphere and large doors to the remainder of the castle.

She felt her body twitch at the sight of an escape, but a growl stopped her from actually getting up. Phantom was staring her down, arms crossed, as if ready to tear her to shreds.

Her eyebrows raised. "You have really crappy workers, you know that?"

That set him off the edge. He grabbed Sam's wrists and in a heartbeat pinned her to the bed beneath him. A heat radiated from his palms and Sam gasped at the pain.

"Did you honestly think escape would be that easy?" His voice was low, threatening and Sam knew he was not in the mood to toy with. "That you'd be out of here, miraculously end up on earth and join your pathetic rebellion again?"

Sam glared under his gaze, speaking to keep the conversation off her. "Dora plans to kill you." She didn't care that she was selling somebody out. All ghosts were disgusting. It was a fact.

Phantom laughed, the echo of it bouncing around them. "Dora works for me," he stated, leaning closer. "She did not betray you. She was the one to protect you."

It was her turn to give a hollow laugh. "Last time I checked, the protected didn't get bruised." She winced when she turned her body, the pain crawling up her sides.

For a moment she thought Phantom's eyes softened. "I am sorry about that," he mumbled, keeping his eyes away from hers. "I have many...enemies in the ghost zone. They have targeted you and I had been foolish to think you would be alright without my presence."

The words only angered Sam. "I can take care of myself!" To prove her point, she jerked upright and taking his wrists, pinned the ghost king to the bed. "You're forgetting who I am," she declared, her violet eyes burning.

Phantom stared up at Sam in amazement first, before his expression fell into a cool smirk. "I suppose I have." He loosened her grip on one wrist and caught her own, planting a gentle kiss on her palm. His eyes met hers. "Shall you remind me then?"

It took her a second to look away. "I want to speak to Dora," her voice sounded weak and she cursed herself for that. She hated Phantom, but there was something unsettling, almost frightening in the ways he managed to twirl her emotions. "Now," she demanded.

"Dora isn't here." Phantom's face turned into a scowl. He didn't particularly like being ignored. "But _I _am." With an almost child-like greed, he grabbed the goth girl and folded her into his arms.

Sam cursed herself multiple times. She was so close to escape now, and yet there was an impossible barrier for her to break through. She had to get him out of there somehow, she had to get out.

Blinking, Sam stared as Phantom nuzzled her neck. "Dora still has her necklace." He froze. "She's hiding it from you."

Slowly, Phantom lifted his head, and Sam couldn't determine the expression across his face. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam felt terrible now, but Dora had betrayed her one way or the other. "Why?"

There was terrible howl that tore through the castle and shattered the balcony doors. Sam covered her ears and stuck her face into Phantom's chest, who took most of the blow from the sound wave.

Gently, his lips touched her ear. "The princess has awakened."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the middle bit of this chapter wasn't confusing! That was a flashback, just so we're clear. I'll start dropping some more flashbacks in the upcoming chapters and slowly reveal Sam's past a bit.<strong>

**And did you guys like this chapter? If so plz review! Nothing makes me update faster than encouragement lol xD**

**Shelly**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Home wasn't the ideal place for Sam either. Dragging her backpack up the stairs, her mother managed to corner her.<p>

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you, Sammy-kins." Yeah, probably stalked the front door. "So the Baltimores are having this dinner party on Sunday..."

Sam tried not to cringe as her mom talked about the details of the party, including the bright, perky dress waiting inside her bedroom.

"I'm tired, Mom," she groaned. Sam was too drained from school to put up a fight. She'd probably just end up spray painting the dress black anyway.

"Oh, well, after your break please come to the kitchen. Your father and I have some wonderful news."

Sam nodded, tossing the purple backpack on the floor before falling face first into her bed. She needed a nap. If she didn't rest soon, she was sure to go insane.

There was an eerie cold presence around her and Sam shivered. She was about to put the blanket over her when a pencil dropped to the floor, rolling until it hit the leg of her bed.

Sam eyed it suspiciously. Did it mean whatever had been in the classroom was there now?

It was silent, still all of a sudden, but she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. Swallowing, Sam picked up the pencil and placed it on the desk, putting a book in front so it wouldn't fall off by accident.

The pencil hit the floor seconds later.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very hard to figure out that Sam hated the princess treatment. When girls were treated like dolls rather than people. It always got under her skin, which was to be expected when Phantom positioned about forty guards around the room and ordered her to stay put. She felt like jabbing his eyes out, she was so mad. Feelings she hadn't felt since she was living under her parents house resurfaced, but she quickly buried them under her anger. The one thing you couldn't do in the middle of a battle was breakdown. You had to channel all your anger and focus on that one task. That's how you'd get through it.<p>

The castle continued to quiver and shake as she sat on the large, dark bed feeling oddly bored by it all. She had already checked all the exits in hopes she could escape or at least have a chat with Dora. No such luck. The guards ushered her back inside and Dora was nowhere to be seen. A part of her grew anxious. She had to do SOMETHING.

And then she realized she was inside Phantom's room. The place the young ghost king slept, kept all his worldly possessions, was the most vulnerable.

A wicked smile formed on the goth's features as she looked around.

Maybe, just maybe, sleeping with his majesty wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>With an almost bored sigh Phantom watched as Ember hit a chord on her guitar, sending a sound wave across the castle. The distressed dragon hissed back in frustration, falling to the ground on impact. Ember had taken the fight outside and for that he was at least thankful. He'd already spent too much time repairing the castle for Samantha's arrival.<p>

"You're late." Was all she said. She continued to play her chords, though this tune was softer now. Ember's eyes trained on the dragon as Dora slowly shifted back to her regular ghost form.

"I didn't know I was expected." Phantom approached the unconscious body and grasped the necklace, snapping it off the ghost girl's neck. He stood back up and examined the jewelry. When he turned, Ember was tuning her guitar. "Was there something you wished to discuss?" He'd stuffed the amulet into the waistband of his jumpsuit, approaching the punk rock ghost.

"Nah, I've just been wondering what's up with you and that girl." Her eyes met his in a second. "You don't date, Phantom."

He scowled. "Nor do I like the word, but I can assure you dating is not what I am doing."

"Are you really attracted to her then? Or is this just a way to get back at the court for our marriage? I mean, I'm glad they are pissed and all, but why her?"

Phantom blinked in surprise, before a sly grin covered his features. "Then, shall I tell you what fascinates me about that girl?"

* * *

><p>Sam glanced at herself through the only reflective looking surface in the entire castle and wanted to hurl.<p>

He had prepared for this. She didn't even want to think of what this was, but the obvious collection of women's clothing labeled Samantha in the far corner of his closest set her stomach in motion.

Had he anticipated her to be coming here? Was he planning on keeping her in his _room_? When she escaped -it was no longer a question of if, but simply when- she would definitely be Googling the definition of mistress.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam physically flinched as she opened one of the bags, the horrid hoop-skirt dress she had imagined stuffed inside. Phantom was going to have to promise her the end to his stupid dictatorship to get her to agree to this torture. With a defeated sigh, Sam tossed the robe to the side and pulled the most plain dress she could find.

Suspiciously, she wondered how Phantom had gotten so many dresses for her before knowing her size, but she quickly dismissed it before disturbing thoughts entered her mind. Instead, she walked out of the closet and headed toward the dresser, digging into personal belongings.

They were mainly clothes. Sam wondered if he had his jewels and such stuffed in the basement somewhere. God knows how long he'd been around and the obvious era of the ghost zone didn't help. She'd have to ask Dora, if she ever got around to it, perhaps with a knife in her hand.

The door burst open and Sam jumped. "Spectra." She relaxed as the rather human looking person raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" She pulled down her sunglasses to get a good look at Sam. "No matter. I'm looking for Phantom. Have you seen him?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope." She didn't know and she certainly didn't care, but an idea was unraveling. Perhaps Spectra would let her go, seeing as she didn't remember Sam.

"Wait!" Sam called as Spectra turned on her heel. She glanced back. "I must be escorted out of here."

Spectra blinked before a laugh filled the goth's ears. Sam wasn't one for being embarrassed, but under Spectra's gaze she felt anxiety fill.

"And why," Spectra asked with the cross of her arms, "would I do that?"

It was time to put her plan in action. Sam recalled all the classes her mother had forced her into about manners and sensibility. She crossed her arms in front, straightened her back and looked Spectra square in the eye. "I happen to be the lady of the lake."

Spectra blinked in surprise then grinned. "Is that so?" She questioned. "I thought that was a legend."

"It is," Sam answered in a tone that made Spectra frown. "The legend is fake, but there is a lady of the lake." Sam fixed her expression so it was composed. "During the era, a young women had been drowned in a lake. It was a slow, cruel death, one that came with revenge. I am that women." Sweat had gathered in Sam's palms as she said this. She knew enough about body language to understand eye contact and posture was important, but her lack of history worried her.

There was a long silence and Spectra lifted her chin. "Very well." She exited the room and Sam scurried to follow, trying her best to keep the act up.

"You seem very...young." Sam spoke softly as Spectra led them down the hall. In fact, Sam was still debating whether or not Spectra was a ghost.

"Its a part of my power." She stopped in the middle of the corridor and pulled out a compact mirror. "When ghosts die, they appear just as they did that day." She glanced at Sam. "Few of us can look this tantalizing in death. The more power you have, the more beautiful one becomes."

"I suppose that makes you the fairest of them all?"

She laughed. "Please, I am ten times better than any Disney villain." Her ruby lips pulled into a grin at the surprise. "My ability requires I work with humans." She answered before Sam could ask. "I assume your role does the same?"

Sam nodded. They had just about reached the end of the hallway, the stone structure dim against the candle light. Was it the 1600s that people lived in castles like this? 1700s? Sam couldn't figure it out.

Spectra gestured to a door and Sam walked in. It was a room, dark, cramped, a lot like the servants quarters.

"Where am I?" Sam demanded, turning to Spectra. "You promised to-"

"I promised nothing." Spectra waved her hand dismissively. "Try to at least get your facts straight in myths, human."

"How did you know?" Sam demanded.

Spectra laughed. "I could feel your life source from a mile away. Perhaps I should fill you in on _my_ position." The women threw off her sunglasses and her skin peeled back like a banana. A curious being floated in place of Spectra, oozing with power and lacking a concrete form.

And moments later Spectra was whole again, sun glasses over eyes and sitting cross legged on a desk Sam hadn't noticed before. Her lips curved into a smile. "As clueless as you are, I know you Samantha." The goth glared. "We spoke once before, in the human realm. I had been a counselor."

Sam wracked her brain for memories of Casper high, something she was good at surpressing, but came up blank. "I don't remember," she replied honestly.

"Of course you don't." The woman lifted her head up in superior and laughed. "I made sure of it. Its just another part of my talent. You had all been very weak at the time. So very weak."

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded. She hated people that spoke in riddles, and Spectra was making about as much sense as mother goose. "There was never a time I was ill."

"It was more of a mental barrier, kid." Spectra sighed and uncrossed her legs, standing. "I feed off the insecurities of adolescents and use it to fuel my own complexion. This is about power, nothing personal."

"You're sick," Sam spat at the woman who merely raised an eyebrow. "I bet when you were human you were the most insecure of them all."

Spectra laughed. "I did not come here to argue with you, Sam."

"Why am I here?" Sam asked, for the first time feeling insecure.

"As bait, of course." She dug a key out of her pocket. "There's going to be a wedding, Miss Manson. I will see to it. For the mean time you'll be staying here." Spectra pointed behind her and Sam felt the eerie presence of something not quite human. "Enjoy."

The door closed with a loud thump and the air chilled around Sam. She cursed under her breath and turned around.

A fog had risen around her and a maze had suddenly appeared to her side. One thing was clear. Something was coming, and it wanted her to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I've been very busy and I apologize. Writing can't seem to be squeezed into my junior year, but I'm trying. I've also been working on my splits lol but I'm nowhere near the ground Dx But I think dance has been helping so hopefully soon I'll get it.<strong>

**Please leave comments as always. I'm trying to steer The Phantom's Mistress in a different direction. I'm sorry the Sam and Phantom relationship is being put off, but just say what you think in the review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>She didn't get any sleep. Between eying the pencil on the floor -she had long since given up putting it on the desk, seeing as it never stayed there- and the chill that never seemed to leave her alone, Sam was pretty sure she'd finally cracked. Sighing, she stood up and stomped her way to the kitchen, where her father was smiling brightly and her mom was on the phone.<p>

"Oh, Samantha, we've been waiting for you!" Her father leaked with enthusiasm.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. She really hoped this wasn't another party to convince her to date their friends sons.

Pamela nodded into the phone before placing it back to its holder. Then she stared at Sam as if her daughter _had_ decided to put on that girly pink dress.

"I just got off the phone with your school." She glanced at her husband, Jeremy. "It seems your teacher, Mr. Lancer, believes the school is haunted."

Everything in Sam's mind clicked at once. A ghost! Why hadn't she thought of it? She was a goth for anti-Christs sake! It was practically her forte.

Sam stared at her parents horror struck faces and seemed to know them just a little too well.

"I knew we should have put you in that private school!" Jeremy cried, running a hand over his moused hair. It was too stiff to actually run his fingers through.

"A ghost! Can you believe that?" Her mother simply laughed. "Those people and their impulsive decisions. They have one day of trouble and suddenly shoot for the supernatural. Why, if I ever!"

Sam let out a groan. She knew if things didn't end soon, her parents would end up pulling her out of public school to a private institute that involved the horrid catholic girl uniforms. She had been enrolled in such a school once, but managed to convince her parents that Casper High was the way to go. Don't even get her started with what she had to do to earn _that_ privilege.

"So, what's the good news?" Sam jumped into the conversation, hoping to distract their sudden rant.

Pamela gave her daughter a sour look. "I made cookies."

Mother, you've just become one of those impulsive people.

* * *

><p>Sam looked between the growing fog and the maze and frowned. She recognized the ghost. It was the one a short time back when she was still at base. It had really put some damage to her team and she wondered why all of a sudden it was toying with her.<p>

The fog trailed around her and through the maze, the only direction left for Sam to run. She had begun walking down that path, following the white mist.

A sinister laugh filled the air. "I have what you seek, child."

Sam spun around, but no one was there. No one was anywhere as far as she was concerned. She remembered how Spectra's true form looked, some material that wasn't quite anything.

"Where are you?" the goth teen demanded.

"You wish to kill Phantom," the voice hushed beside her. "I can help you."

Okay, that grabbed her attention. Sam stood still and waited for more to come. When nothing did, she spoke up.

"How do I kill him?" she asked the air.

Sam turned and something jumped out at her, the force hard enough that it knocked her backward onto the ground. She began clawing at the thing, desperate to get back on her feet.

"Don't you dare move," the voice hissed.

Sam froze and looked up at her capture.

"Phantom?" His eyes were an intense green as he picked her up and secured her waist to his hip. She almost didn't recognize the ghost; his face twisted into a mask of anger and exhaustion and fury. The fog made the black of his outfit pop, and his glowing white hair that much more vibrant. His eyes, as always, emitted a strange light to the scene, even more intense than usual. "What are you doing here?"

His frown deepened. "Stay away from caligine."

"Caligine?" Sam murmured as Phantom marched them out of the maze in fast, angry steps. "Is...Is that its name? I heard it talk-the fog."

Sam could feel Phantom's entire body stiffen beside her. "Are you forgetting who brought destruction to your friends? Or who saved you?" She flinched at that. He huffed. "Don't waste your pathetic life trying to end mine. It's not worth it."

"It is," she reasoned to the ghost. Phantom merely gave her a long stare. "I'm willing to put my life on the line if it means you'll be gone."

Phantom laughed. "You think caligine is the answer to your problems? Tell me, how long were you two talking?"

Sam's eyebrows crunched together. "I don't know, a few minutes?" It wasn't like there was a sun or moon outside the castle to tell time, or even a window to see it through. "What does it matter?"

The furious and impulsive and exhausted ghost boy let out a wary sigh. "It's been three days, Samantha."

Sam gasped. "That's impossible!" There was no way she had been trapped in that maze for days. She would have felt tired, hungry. Sam clutched her stomach suddenly. She hadn't felt hungry since arriving in the ghost zone. Why was that?

"Time works differently with caligine," he explained, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Or the ghost zone, for that matter. You haven't been around a thousand years to know."

Sam blinked and looked up at Phantom's incredible face. "A thousand years?" He glanced at her. "Is that how old you are?"

Phantom hesitated. "That's of little importance." They finally touched the end of the maze and Phantom shoved her out the door to the castle. Then he roughly took hold of her forearm and steered her in a random direction.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

Phantom gave out a false laugh. "I can't see how that is any importance to you, considering you seem intent on escaping." He ran his free hand through his hair. "I thought maybe you'd be safe with me here, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Sam perked for a moment, but tried to conceal it. Phantom, however, had been scouting for her reaction. "And before you get excited, know that we will not be leaving the ghost zone."

Phantom pulled her close to him then, the warmth of her body seeping into his cold arms. It had been days of him constantly worrying and interrogating workers before he found her. Though sleep wasn't necessary, he felt rather drained after the search. Holding her now felt like relief.

"Um, is something wrong?" Sam questioned after a few, still moments. She didn't particularly like his concerned attitude. It felt like he was only watching her more.

Phantom merely sighed and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Can we go now?" She complained impatiently.

Phantom blinked. He didn't expect her to refuse him. "Impatient?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "Well, after you've gotten a bulls-eye stapled to your head and apparently been locked away for three days, yeah, you get a bit snappy."

He stared at her, in a curious way, before that daring smirk appeared. "Perhaps you've forgotten your duties, Samantha."

"Duties?"

But Phantom had already cornered her into a wall, his lips close to her ear. "As my mistress."

Sam swallowed. It had felt like so long since she had to deal with Phantom, to remember she was his mistress, probably always would be if they never stopped him. They were close now, only a layer of fabric between them, and Sam felt the tension in the air.

"I like this dress," he murmured. She had forgotten about the outfit she'd thrown on. Curiously, Sam looked down at the dress, a more medieval gothic ensemble. Black lace covered the corset over a lilac purple. Her dress was large like a muffin top, in result of the hoop skirt. She was thankful now as she noticed it put a good distance between her and the ghost, but the glint in his eyes made her nervous.

Sam's voice shook when she spoke. "I didn't do this for you," she scolded. "I needed clothing and there was nothing else to wear."

"That's a good thing then."

Sam gasped when Phantom's hands worked there way into the skirt, pulling it up. He took hold of the steel wiring and with a tug ripped it in half.

"It means you won't get attached to it." He threw the metal onto the ground where it fell with a clank and dropped the skirt. The fabric was rather thick around her legs and it felt like dead weight.

Phantom smirked. That's when Sam heard the sound of guards.

In a second Sam was in the air and bundled into the arms of the ghost boy. He phased through a wall of the castle and they were finally outside again. The hideous green swirls filled the sky, making Sam miss the blue from her own world.

There was no time to daydream though. Phantom had landed on the stone steps and placed Sam on the back of a motorcycle inscribed with the number 13.

"And here I thought everything was medieval."

"Its a loan."

Phantom swung his leg over and Sam regrettably hugged him from behind. He gave her one quick glance before taking off into the sky.

Sam buried her face into his neck against the harsh wind. "Where are we going?" She questioned over the engine.

Phantom laughed. "It's time you learn what it truly means to be a mistress."

* * *

><p><em>Note: Caligine means a few things like haze, fog. <em>I was simply going to name him -the mist- but when I typed that for Phantom's threat to Sam, it only made me laugh. He sounded so stupid I had to change it xD

_And this chapter was sorta lame, I know. It was more of a filler than anything. So, plz review!  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Phantom's mouth was on hers in a second, steering Sam backwards until the back of her legs collided with the bed. He tipped her over till she was lying on the bed, confused and panting.<p>

Right after escaping Phantom's castle, they had practically flown all throughout the ghost zone before settling in an empty house. Phantom had dragged Sam by the arm and roughly pushed her into the room before pouncing.

Her lips were sore and she shivered as his lips guided down her ear to her neck. She hated the reaction he got out of her and for a moment she wished Danny was the one doing it.

At the memory of her crush, she flushed. The last time she had seen him she declared her love for him. How could she possibly face him now? And it was clearly unfair the way she was thinking about him. He didn't deserve some love struck teen on his back. It just made things more complicated.

After her thoughts, Sam realized Phantom had stopped kissing her and was now staring down at her face intently.

Sam blushed. "What?"

"I thought maybe I could make you forget about the past, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

Phantom stood up slowly and Sam peeked curiously at how affected he was from their make out.

"I..." It took only a moment for Sam to realize what this meant. He was going to kill Danny. Possibly even before her eyes.

Sam stood up. "I...That's not it," she said quickly, earning a rather confused look from the ghost. "I'm here, aren't I?"

He truly appeared bewildered. If Sam weren't so disgusted about what she would do next she probably would have laughed. Reaching around his neck, she pulled him closer and smacked his lips to hers.

Phantom was completely lost now. Samantha was initiating a kiss? It had always been his for the taking, something he enjoyed watching as she squirmed beneath him, but her lips were demanding now which excited him in ways he didn't think possible.

His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, a groan escaping his mouth when she playfully bit at his lower lip.

"Samantha." He said her name with so much sensuality it made goosebumps travel up her spine.

A hand made its way under her shirt and up her back, sending strange sparks through her body. It was cold wherever he pressed against her skin before burning an intense hot. She could hardly take it. Phantom began walking her back again until she hit a wall.

Something clicked against her wrist. Sam opened her eyes to find Phantom staring at her, his eyes cold. She glanced down to see her left hand chained to the bed.

"What?" She gasped, giving the metal a good tug.

"Its cute," Phantom began, giving Sam a cruel smile, "How much you care about your friends." He leaned in now, so his lips brushed against her ear, "But I can't possibly steal your heart if someone else has already taken it."

Her eyes widened. "No-"

It was too late though. Phantom had disappeared completely, leaving the bedroom door swinging. Sam pulled at the chain, willing it to come lose.

"Oh my god, break already!" she demanded, pulling until her wrist was pink. Sometime during the struggle Sam began to cry.

Danny was going to die because of her stupid mistake. It was all her fault. Why did Phantom insist on having her and only her?

There was a slight breeze and the sound of boots against the wooden floor. Sam glanced up, both amazed and thrilled to see the unharmed face of Danny Fenton.

"Sam!"

The goth's face gaped, only to be knocked with a muscular chest. Danny was hugging her, hands around her waist, crushing Sam to him.

"D-Danny?" She stuttered, surprised. Behind him the rest of the team stood with knowing smirks and Sam did her best to work her blush into a scowl. "How did you-?"

She just noticed the portal behind them, the green shades swirling. Only she was sure she could make out Maddie and Jack's silhouette. It disappeared before she could be sure.

Danny let go of her, his face meeting hers. When he realized how close they were he blushed and took a step back.

"We've come to your rescue," Tucker replied. It was a rare sight to see the techy on the actual missions; camouflage pants, a red bandanna and square glass piece that appeared connected to his computer over one eye.

"W-Why?" Sam asked. "I thought you guys hated me."

"We do," Tucker answered. "But the moment Danny heard Phantom took you he went crazy. Never seen this guy so determined to find anything before."

Sam turned to Danny then who was busy glaring daggers into Tucker. His blush only fueled hers more. She had confessed to him! If she could have died of embarrassment she would have.

Valerie stepped up, elbowing Tucker in the ribs. He yelped, rubbing the sore spot. "After we thought about it we figured you only did that for us." She eyed her friend. "But Sam, you actually agreed to being the guy's love slave?"

Sam groaned. "Does everyone know what a freaking mistress is except me?"

"Mistress?" Danny asked, confused. That's right. Danny was a C average student, not much better than herself. At least he didn't know what that meant.

Tucker patted his buddy on the shoulder. "Ain't the time or place, dude."

Sam looked at her assembled team: Star, Val, Tucker, Danny, Dash and Kwan with serious eyes now. "Please tell me Mr. And Mrs Fenton created a ghost portal."

"Even better." Tucker whipped out his PDA. "We've been given a list of coordinates and times when a portal will be activated and disappear." He clicked a few things. "Since this is another dimension, the portals don't last long and can appear anywhere in the ghost zone. We have to find the right one, right time right place."

"Of course." Sam sighed shaking her head.

"Um, Sam? Why are you...tied up?"

The rebellion leader blinked at Danny's words, staring at her chained hand. The others in the group immediately paled a color, especially Tucker, who seemed about ready to faint.

"Some kinky shit..." Dash murmured to Kwan.

"He's on his way," Sam stated, glaring at the two jocks in the back. "Phantom went back to earth in order to...take care of Amity Park." She suddenly felt anxious again. Everyone else was still at base! She needed to get them out quickly.

"What?"

She didn't know where the gasp came from. Tucker was on his communicator in a second, warning base. Danny took a new weapon and shot it at Sam's hand. The metal broke in half.

"We need to get to Amity Park now."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose we do that? Do you know how long it took just to find a portal big enough?"

Sam cursed under her breath and then blinked. "There...There's a working one by the castle. That's how Phantom and I got here. It leads to Wisconsin."

"That's way too far!" Star piped up from somewhere in the back. "We'd be too late."

Sam stared at her team, then glanced up at Danny, who only stared at her encouragingly. "Its your call, Sam."

She nodded and stared at everyone. "Its the only shot we got."

* * *

><p>It was a little awkward for Sam to see Danny, much less get on the same glider with him, but she had to suck up her embarrassment and focus on getting everyone out safely. She tried to remember exactly what landmarks she had pat, the doors that floated by. The ghost zone was definitely an eerie place she never wanted to return to.<p>

After some time, Phantom's castle came into view and the team made sure to be safely out of the eyes of patrolling ghost. Sam remembered what had happened the last time she was there, practically turned in by every ghost she met, but there was someone she wanted to save. Landing the glider on solid rock, she turned to Danny.

"There's something I have to do." She didn't realize just how close he was, just behind her in the suddenly small device. It really had felt like forever since she saw him last-confessed to him.

Danny's innocent smile appeared as always, causing Sam her usual blush. "We'll wait for you." He hesitated, somewhat unsure, before taking both Sam's cheeks and softly kissing her forehead. "Be careful," he added, slowly releasing her.

She wished she could have stayed him forever. Sighing, Sam nodded, and made her way toward the castle. Sneaky around was the easy part, what she didn't understand was how she would get in. There were no visible doors, but she didn't believe there wasn't something for her to crawl in.

Just as she made it past another wall, an A chord of a guitar played above her.

* * *

><p>Sam was surprised to see Ember return with a dress bag. After finding Sam just outside the castle walls, the ghost had phased her inside and back into her old room. Uncomfortable memories swarmed the goth's head, along with the feeling of being hopelessly trapped.<p>

"You approve of this?" She asked as Ember flung the bag on the bed, crossing her arms.

"The whole ball gown isn't my thing." She yawned.

"It isn't mine either." Sam sighed, shaking her head. "But you honestly don't care that I'm Phantom's mistress? You do know that giving up Phantom means giving up your title." The idea stumped Sam. She assumed most ghosts sought out power and Ember didn't seem like the person to shy away from a crowd, but rather thrive on it.

"Oh, I know." The punk teen smiled. "But I don't need some lame princess title to get me to the top." She gave Sam a shrug. "Besides, Phantom has a lot of enemies." Her haunting green eyes took in her reaction. "Knowing somewhere out there I'm wanted dead simply because I'm betrothed to the guy...I'd hate to be the one in that position."

Sam gulped. "I'm not in any danger," she defended.

Ember laughed. "Of course not. Because Phantom is such a wise fool, believing his mere presence is enough to keep you safe." She leaned in. "You shouldn't just trust anyone, you know. They are all after you. Anyone is Phantom's possession is in grave danger."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe I care? Perhaps I'm bored. Then again, I am kin to Phantom. How we ghosts love mind games."

Sam looked as Ember pulled a suit case from under the bed and began stuffing closes in.

"So you're just gonna hit and run?" A frown touched her face. She didn't take Ember for the running away kind.

"Of course not." Her laughter filled the hollow walls. "I plan to use you for my escape. There's nothing like blackmail to sweeten a deal."

"What makes you think Phantom won't just hunt you down?"

Ember didn't even hesitate at her words. "I've been around for a while, kid. Phantom's been an asshole for a thousand years, but I know he'd give anything to have you at his side instead of me." She closed the suit case then, placing her guitar in its case. "And I'm older." She grinned.

Sam's eyes widened at the words. Maybe they could get Ember on their side...

Ember's head snapped toward the wall and she cursed. "Those brats are gonna ruin my plan." She grabbed her bags and Sam's arm and phased through another door.

Outside was chaos. Shootings broke out, attacks were fired. An entire skeleton army had appeared and were ready to take down the rebellion. Sam's breath hitched.

Ember glared. "Those bone heads won't get anywhere." She began reaching for her guitar.

"Wait!" Ember, still grabbing her instrument, glanced up at Sam. "You can help us."

"I don't think so." She started to tune it.

"You hate Phantom, so do we. You can help us destroy him. Then you don't have to worry about him again."

The punk ghost glanced back. "Sorry, kid, but I don't hate the guy enough to send him into oblivion." She turned to face the battle. "And I owe him one." And with that she began to play.

Hard rock music came out, a wave of notes enveloping the audience. Both ghost and humans appeared affected, holding their heads and dropping to the ground, one by one like flies.

Sam reached into her boot, when she had changed back at the house, and slipped out her weapon. "Sorry." She murmured, before plunging Ember in the neck.

She gasped, her hands frozen on the strings, before dropping to the ground.

The melody faded and slowly everyone began to get up. Sam frantically searched to make sure all of her team was alright, her eyes landing on Danny last. He looked shaken, but alert.

In a panic, Sam ran down across the rock in order to join her team. She had just made it to Danny, who gave her a warm smile, and held out his arms to her.

Another pair of arms clasped around her waist and Sam was suddenly several feet in the air. Gasping, she turned her head to see Phantom with a furious look in his eyes, firing a green ray from his palms.

At first, she simply thought he was in such a blind rage he couldn't even shoot straight, sending attacks down on the skeleton army, but then Sam realized they were also attacking the ghost king. That was...interesting.

She tried to focus on the team, seeing as none of them even took a chance at hitting Phantom, but she was sure it was because he held her so tightly. She had to get out of his arms, somehow. Squirming, she reached for another syringe.

"Try anything and I'll make sure to murder every single one of your friends, starting with Danny."

Her hand froze. Even over the shooting she could hear Phantom's growl. She debated how long it would take him to pass out and if they did end up winning this battle, was it enough for the war?

Phantom gasped. Sam stared, startled as his face immediately paled. She had enough time to identify red blood across his face before he dropped her.

Sam screamed.

And she wound up on Valerie's glider.

"Didn't think we'd let you fall, did you?" She asked from behind the red mask.

Sam hugged her best friend before they made it back to solid earth. Then she curiously looked up as Phantom continued to fend off the skeleton army, his face contorted in pain.

"What happened?"

"Sam, c'mon!" Tucker called. She ran to the techy to see him leaning over Danny, who clutched his wound.

"Oh, my God." She knelt beside him to inspect the damage. "When did this happen?"

Danny shook his head, and looked at Tucker. "Here, bring the weapon down again."

Tucker hesitated, but held it in front of him. Danny grunted, giving the same pain filled face as Phantom, before grabbing a fistful of blood in his hand.

"Danny, don't-" Sam grabbed his hand.

"Trust me, Sam," he murmured, not meeting her gaze. Sam bit her lip but nodded and stared.

Danny let a few red droplets slide off his fingertips and onto the ammo. Then he directed Tucker to shoot.

Tucker aimed at Phantom, who was still up in the sky and relentlessly dodging the army, just about killing every last skeleton. He sucked in a breath and shot.

The bullet hit Phantom. He screeched.

The team stared as the ghost king fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sam slowly turned to Danny. "What...was that?

* * *

><p><strong>That was definitely an action packed chapter! And had some romance going on at the start lol. If any of you don't know yet, please check out my other Danny Phantom story<span> Untouched Desires!<span>**

Read & Review


	11. Chapter 11

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Chained to a table and still bruised and unconscious, Sam stared at Danny with a look of complete mistrust. Any other day she probably would have been horrified at such an image, but she knew her emotions were starting to become a problem. She had to stay strong for the team, for the innocent, and Danny wasn't one of those at the moment.<p>

He groaned and then coughed, wincing when the wound on the left side of his waist opened. They had bandaged it when Danny had passed out on the field, along with Phantom. Both men were currently being held at the rebellion base.

His blue eyes blinked open, searching the room in confusion, before falling on Sam's face. He sighed. "Sam..."

"What was that?" Her voice wasted no time. She wanted answers from him. Danny obviously hadn't been honest to the team, since his blood, _blood_, caused Phantom to pass out cold. She was sure no ordinary human could do this. He'd murdered enough to prove that point, so what made Danny so damn special?

The bewilderment quickly slipped off his face and Danny chuckled, though it sounded sad. Sam resisted the part of her that wanted to comfort him, to wipe away whatever thoughts were troubling the man.

"I never wanted this to happen." He swallowed. His voice sounded hoarse, he was probably thirsty.

Sam reached for the water bottle on the table and walked up to Danny. She tipped his head up to give him a sip, but quickly pulled back. "Wanted what?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Its complicated-"

"Then explain it to me!"

Her voice bounced off the steel walls of the underground room. Sam had encouraged the rest of her team to leave her alone. She had probably trusted Danny the most. She needed to be the one to uncover his secrets.

Danny's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Sam hadn't realized she was crying until a tear drop landed on her clenched fist. She looked away, wiping at her eyes.

"So, what are you? Some kind of experiment?"

Danny remained silent.

Sam glared at him. "Why...How did your blood hurt him? How is that even possible?"

The fear crept up her slowly. She was right. Danny was somehow connected to the sick bastard and she didn't know why. She couldn't see how innocent, sweet Danny could in anyway be a part of the sadistic, cold Phantom. It just didn't add up.

Danny groaned and Sam peeked up at him. There was a few moments of silence and then he was wincing.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "We already bandaged your wound." It hadn't been that bad an injury. Why was he cringing?

He bit his lip and shut his eyes, groaning in agony. Sam was close enough to see tears form in his eyes.

"W-What's...?" She didn't know what to make of Danny's behavior.

Finally, Danny screamed, enough to make Sam jump. Enough to have her eyes water for an entirely different reason. Enough for her to run to his side, take his face, and demand to know where the pain was coming from.

Sam lightly ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. His breathing slowed and he sighed.

"Danny...what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Phantom laughed, half delirious, as the pain slowly subsided. Tucker pulled down the trigger, ending the torture, before peeking at Valerie.<p>

"Now that we have your attention." She glared at the ghost. "Why don't you answer a couple of questions."

The smirk on his face was completely and utterly smack-able. "You think these chains can hold me?"

"No, but this might." She held up the tiny tube of liquid and Phantom glared at the red substance. He stared at Valerie. "Once I break out of here, I'll be sure your the first one I kill."

"Likewise." She glanced back at Tucker who appeared to push various buttons at the machine. "Now, why don't we start with this." She leaned over the table Phantom was tied to, innocently twirling the tube in her hands. "Why can Danny's blood hurt you?"

The ghost king chuckled. "You think I'm going to tell you pathetic humans anything?"

Valerie glared and straightened, giving Tucker a nod. He started up the machine as the girl sighed. "I'm going to enjoy this." She smiled at the ghost as the electricity began to build up.

* * *

><p>"Danny!"<p>

Sam clutched at his head, now resting in her lap as he curled into a ball and screamed. She had long since removed the chains binding his limbs, now holding him in her arms. She couldn't understand why he was hurting everywhere or how to get rid of an unseen force.

Danny continued to scream, his body slick with sweat, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He had fistfuls of Sam's shirt in his grasp, wishing desperately that it would end soon.

"Danny, what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong." It ached to see him in so much pain. She didn't care if he was connected to Phantom somehow. She didn't care that his blood was his weakness. She couldn't stand seeing Danny like this and refused to no matter what it meant.

After what felt like an eternity, Danny fell limp onto her lap, and Sam feared the worst. She quickly felt for a pulse along his neck. She sighed.

"What is it?" She murmured, brushing away his bangs. His face looked relieved as he slept, his lips parted slightly, barely even breathing. Sam released a shaky breath. "How can this be?"

The door opened and Sam glanced up. "Valerie?"

She sighed. "Come with me."

Giving Danny a comfy place to rest next door, with both Kwan and Dash guarding his only exit, Sam left his side to the next room, where a chuckling Phantom laid. If she didn't know any better, she would have said he lost his mind, laughing at the pain as if he welcomed it.

"Ah, Samantha." He said without actually opening his eyes. "So glad you could join all the fun."

Tucker pulled down a lever, which quickly lowered down the machine. Sweat had gathered all over Phantom's face, much like Danny's, as he gave her a wicked smile. "Why don't you come closer?"

Sam glared and turned to Valerie. "What am I doing here?"

Her teammate made a move to answer, but Phantom cut her off. "Because I want to talk to you," he answered playfully. "I only talk to those I love."

Valerie rolled her eyes and whispered, "We think he might tell you the connection." She tapped the blood sample in her hand.

"Oh." Sam nodded. She really didn't want to leave Danny's side at a time like this, but she supposed she had no other choice. Slowly, she made her way to the ghost.

Phantom chuckled. "How am I supposed to tell you if you're all the way over there?"

Sam frowned at the words, but leaned over so her face hovered over his. "What?" she said once she felt close enough.

More laughter. "Is Danny suffering?"

Sam pulled back, a look of anger flashed in her eyes. Then she gasped. He _knew_ Danny was in pain? How did he...?

She glanced back at Valerie and Tucker who stared at her curiously. "Find anything yet?"

Sam hesitated and shook her head. "Not yet."

The smile on Phantom's lips almost made her sick. "You really don't trust your friends, do you?"

"Shut up," Sam hissed, leaning over so they couldn't hear. "How did you know he was hurt?"

His green eyes stared at hers tauntingly as if daring her to provoke him. "Kiss me," he murmured.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Go to hell."

Phantom shrugged. "Have it your way." Sam straightened and stared carefully at the ghost. "Perhaps Danny actually will be strong enough to survive that agony."

Cursing herself, she rested her forearms on either side of his face, making sure to block the view from both Valerie and Tucker. She glowered at him and closed her eyes, slowly sinking her face to his.

His lips were cold to the touch, making her tremble against him. He didn't seem satisfied with the simple peck though, forcing his tongue in-between her lips and ravishing her whole mouth. Sam moaned and quickly pulled away, opening her eyes to see his glowing with desire, lust, in a way that made her blood run cold.

Phantom smiled. "Tell your friends that whatever happens to me, the same will happen to your precious Danny."

Sam backed up. "What?"

The machine beeped to life again, and Phantom smiled at Sam's fear. Her hand was covering her mouth, shaking. Whatever happened to Phantom, all the pain inflicted on him happened to Danny. They were going to _kill_ Phantom.

"No!" She was in such a panicked state, Sam crashed into Tucker and started disabling the machine. It groaned and hissed at her fast demands, and she had almost released Phantom.

"Sam!"

Arms grabbed at her as she kicked and screamed, reaching for the machine. She could barely see Tucker's concerned face or Valerie panic as she began demanding what Phantom had done. Sam was still clawing to get her way to the machine, but both Dash and Kwan had a good grip on her. They pulled her out of the room and into another empty one, sealing the door shut.

Sam crumbled and cried on the floor, not knowing what to do. She wasn't going to let Danny die. Not at the hands of them. The thought of the goofy, shy, sweet boy entered her mind and then the moment when he suddenly doubled over in pain she couldn't take away. She had to tell them.

"Dash! Kwan!" She screamed, hoping they could hear her voice over both Phantom and Danny's screams. Her fists pounded against the door. "You have to stop torturing Phantom! Danny will get hurt!"

No response came.

She cursed herself. They couldn't hear her. Sighing, she looked around. She knew this place forwards and back. There was no way she couldn't find her escape route from a tiny soundproof room.

Pulling another weapon from her boot, Sam both thanked and criticized her team for not properly inspecting her before locking her up. She still had the small device Tucker had made, which at that moment, came in handy. She pushed down on the small button and placed it against the wall.

A liquid like substance crawled its way up the wall, before turning it transparent. Sam watched as the room Phantom was being held in came appeared before her like a screen and Valerie's muffled voice spoke.

"Go as high as the machine allows," she ordered Tucker.

The techy hesitated. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "I'd never seen Sam react that way. What if something happens?"

She glared at Tucker. "Sam has completely lost her mind." She sighed and shook her head. "And who could blame her? Stuck in the ghost zone with the sadistic bastard is bound to make anyone go insane."

Tucker nodded, cranking the lever up. "You do realize these bolts are enough to kill him."

Valerie nodded. "I know."

Sam kicked the small device away and the screen immediately disappeared. She had to get out of that room, now. Searching the walls with her fingers, she finally came across the tiny indent.

The screaming came, and Sam recognized two voices shouting out in pain. She began pushing harder at the wall, willing it to open. "Break!" she cried with another hit.

She had to do this. She had to save Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I'm so sorry I suck so much at action! Its definitely not my strong suit, but obviously for a plot like this there needs to be action<strong>.

If anyone has any questions, I hoping the next chapter will clear it all up, so please don't ask any lol. Otherwise I'm gonna have to be mean and ignore you :( I don't want to do that. So just stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>"You can't kill Phantom," Sam screamed, running into the room. The wall had finally given away and Sam crawled through the tunnel until she had made it outside Phantom's door. She ended up taking both Kwan and Dash down and bolted into the room without a second thought. "If you kill Phantom, Danny will die."<p>

"What?" Tucker asked, wide eyed. His hand was frozen on the lever, slowly pulling it back down. Phantom's screams ceased.

Valerie glared. "So what?" she demanded, glaring at the ghost. "One life is worth all the blood shed by Phantom."

"Wait a second." Tucker glared, taking a step in front of Valerie. "Danny's my friend. And you used to love him too, Val, remember?"

"Don't you get it?" she spat, gesturing to Sam. "She loves Phantom now."

The room fell silent.

She couldn't believe was Valerie was saying. And of all the things to accuse her of?

"I don't," Sam stated.

Valerie laughed. "Oh, yeah? Then I guess I just imagined that kiss earlier."

Sam's cheeks turned pink and she looked towards the ground. "I was bargaining with him."

"Bullshit. You told me you found out nothing." Sam steadily glared as her friend smirked. "Or perhaps you're still lying."

The goth's teeth clenched. "I am not in love with Phantom."

"Prove it. Walk right up to him and pour some of Danny's blood on him. That won't hurt Fenton, right?" She held up the sample.

Sam snatched it from her.

Phantom laid there, looking almost as drained as Danny. Sam's breath hitched as she stood beside him, watching him barely breathe. What was the connection between him and Danny? And why at this very moment did she hesitate?

Valerie laughed in the background. "What did I tell you?" She motioned for Kwan and Dash to take her, who had finally gotten up after their battle. "She'll say anything at this moment to save him."

Before either jock touched her, Sam took the sample and dropped all of it over Phantom's chest. He screamed, the pain wretched, seeping into his skin and boiling as if it were cooking him alive. Sam took a deep breath and looked away.

"I'm not in love with him," she hissed, dropping the empty tube on the floor. She walked out of the room then, hoping she never saw Valerie again.

* * *

><p>After a much needed shower, Sam had walked into her palace sized bedroom in the usual night attire; a long, black dress that expressed her foul mood. She'd be lucky if the movers weren't already packing her stuff by the time she woke up tomorrow. Her parents were rather impulsive, even though they claimed the lower class were the ones not to think about things rationally. What was rational about moving to an entirely different continent in one night?<p>

Sam stepped onto her king sized bed and tried to memorize her room. It was the biggest room in the house, besides her parents den of course, seeing as Sam was their only child. They had not held back when buying their fourteen year old daughter things they thought would suit her like a bed big enough to fill ten people and a walk in closest that was nicer than her school's remodeled library.

Sam let out a disgusted grunt. Who the hell needed this luxury? There were starving people in Africa for fucks sake! Although she had always been more concerned over the people here, who she could help, often leaving a couple hundreds for a homeless man or helping a stray animal find a home. Sam was good to the very core and a little angry at the fact that her parents found her the crazy one.

Ah, there it was. Before the goth even had time to get comfortable, the familiar chill coated her body. She quickly looked at the window. It was closed. It was just after Christmas, the dead of winter, and her parents wouldn't let her touch the thermostat for the life of her. She was pretty sure the heater was working, having warmed her blankets beforehand. There was only one thing that could be disturbing the rest of the atmosphere.

"I know you're there...ghost," Sam stated, looking in all directions. There was no answer. "If you just want to talk, I'm here." The room remained its cold place. "However, if you're trying to be a bastard and pull off mediocre stuff like in class, I suggest you give it up."

Sam was actually glowing on the inside. She loved stuff about ghost, but often found the shows on TV a little over rated. Still, she knew to get a ghost to do something you'd often have to provoke them. She bit her lip excitedly, expecting another pencil to lift and drop to the floor.

Sam got something much bigger then that. A figure had materialized before her, on the bed, leaning over her frame so much that she had to pull herself back into the covers. His hands were on either side of her head, the boy resting over her tiny form like someone who was about to kiss her might. Glowing green eyes looked back into hers, the white hair on his head emitting a strange light, though the ghost was far from old. He resembled more of a teenager, much alike in Sam's age.

There were a few heartbeats of them just staring at each other, Sam clutching her black bed sheets, before the ghost's face curved into a mysterious smile. She had nearly jumped when he reached out a gloved hand and touched her cheek, amazed he even could touch her cheek, and leaned towards her.

"Mediocre?" He asked, the playful smile wide on his features. "Then shall I kill you, and prove my worth?"

Sam's toes curled into her bed, but she refused to let this ghost see her shaken. He's bluffing, she told herself. He couldn't hurt her, not physically. But then again, she was sure that he couldn't touch her either.

Phantom merely laughed at Sam's face, an expression of surprise and horror and oddly enough, curiosity when she met his cold eyes. He was enjoying seeing her squirm much more than he should, slowly bringing his hand back to the bed, just beside her head. "I never expected you to pull the fire alarm," the ghost said thoughtfully.

Sam was surprised she hadn't been thrown across the room like the pencil, but maybe he didn't have that kind of power. Finding her voice, she started, "What was I supposed to do? Let you terrorize my English class?" She wasn't sure what this ghost was capable of, but she knew she would soon.

His eyes met hers. She felt herself shiver as she stared at them. There was no compassion or warmth to be found. He was just as cold as his ice skin.

"Humans are very easy to scare," he began. "Even the simplest things put you off edge. The unknown can be a terrifying thing, since your lives are all planned out. You want to know what's coming before it actually happens." He gave Sam a hollow smile. "You, on the other hand, are not like that. You refuse to fit into the life your parents had made for you, having rebelled. I like rebellion." Sam couldn't help, but hear the possessive edge to his words. "You only proved yourself today, being the only person not to run screaming to the door."

Was he complimenting her? It sure seemed like it, but that fact didn't comfort her in the least. She knew if there was anything worse than not being noticed, it was actually being seen.

"Why did you come to the classroom today?" There had to be a reason. Talking to him, he obviously wasn't the kind of ghost who did things as a joke. There was a rather sick, twisted edge to his thoughts that made frightening images fill Sam's mind.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't _planning _on hurting your friends...much." The obvious mock rang through his voice. "I was merely observing. Like I said, humans make a bigger deal out of things then they actually are. You all would have eventually assumed the worst, screaming until there was nothing left to do but hope death would come slow, easy..."

Sam gasped. "You were planning to drive us insane."

"I prefer traumatize." He smiled that same cruel smile. "After all, it was only as terrifying as your own imagination made it. I merely picked up a few objects and locked the door. You decided how afraid you should be."

Sam didn't know how to react to his words. If there was any sanity left in him, it didn't show on his face. She wondered if her room would soon become a resting place of her own.

"Now," as if reading her thoughts, he lifted a hand, a strange green glow appearing, "You were right not to fear me in the classroom, but now I propose to you death." His smile widened when her eyes did. "Tell me, Samantha, how much do you intend to scream?"

There was a scream, but it hadn't come from the young goth's lips. Instead, in the doorway stood Pamela, gasping at the sight of her daughter underneath some sickly creature, raising some unidentified glow to her face.

"Get off my daughter, you monster!" Pamela shouted, marching toward the teens.

"Mom, no!" Sam shouted.

It was too late. The boy had lifted his hand toward the woman and before she could even blink Pamela turned to particles in the air, so small you couldn't tell what you were looking at. The particles lifted, colors of red and white and peach, before disappearing completely.

Sam froze.

"Mom?"

It was suddenly still in the room and Sam felt tears touch her cheeks. She couldn't be dead, not her mother. The extra perky, impulsive woman that drove her mad on a daily basis. It had to be a lie. She would wake up soon and her mom would be chiding her to wear another God awful dress and Sam would merely roll her eyes...

A cold hand cupped her cheek and Sam's head snapped up to the ghost boy's. "I'll allow this," he stated, stroking her tear stained cheek, "to be your cry for mercy." And with that he disappeared, allowing Sam to cry until her throat ached.

* * *

><p>It was the one time Sam could wear an entire outfit of black and no one would think twice about it, but she didn't. She ended up attending the funeral in that pink dress her mother had bought for her that day. Pamela would have been so proud of her daughter. The red haired woman never approved of the color black. The last funeral that woman had attended, she wore a gray suit with pink cuffs and collars. Even she couldn't be dark for one day.<p>

But now Sam stood over the coffin that didn't even have her mother inside. They didn't find any remains, of course they hadn't, Sam had seen her mother deteriorate before her eyes! Tears pricked at the thought.

A hand touched her shoulder and Sam quickly blinked away the water, looking up. Jeremy gave her a sad smile, seeming to hold tears of his own.

She couldn't stand the silence, the needed to cry. She sucked it up and looked at her father.

"What was the good news?"

Jeremy sighed. "You haven't forgotten about that, huh?" He hugged his daughter. "I'm so sorry, Samantha."

The girl stiffened. "What?"

Jeremy looked at his daughter. "Samantha...Pamela was pregnant."

Sam froze. The ghost had not only been responsible for the death of her mother, but for a baby, her little brother or sister. With the clench of her gloved fist, Sam knew she would make him pay. She refused for anyone else she loved to die on her watch.

* * *

><p>A gentle hand stroked her cheek and Sam sighed contently, before her eyes opened.<p>

Danny peeked back at her curiously, lying beside her on the bed. "Sorry," he murmured, taking his hand away from her face. "You were crying."

Sam felt the wetness across her cheeks. She always ended up crying whenever she had that dream, the memory of how she and Phantom met. It haunted and tormented her whenever that sadistic face popped up. She could never fall in love with a monster. How could Valerie even suspect that?

She took a shaky breath and tried to bury her face in the covers. She felt so weak, so defenseless. Danny continued to watch her, too close, yet an almost distant look crossed his eyes. After a moment, Sam met his gaze.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Her voice was soft and cracked at the end.

Despite everything, Danny still managed a smile. "Its alright." He reached out his hand again and lightly stroked her cheek. "You had every right to doubt me. You still do."

"I won't let them hurt you," Sam whispered. "I promise."

Danny chuckled. "Its a little late for that, don't you think?" He sighed and looked away. "When do they plan to kill Phantom?"

"I won't let them." Sam's tone was confident.

Danny blinked at her in surprise, a strange emotion flickering in his gaze. He hesitated. "Do you love him?"

It felt like she had taken another slap to the face. "I hate him," she stated harshly. "_You're_ the one I love."

The light that appeared in his eyes suddenly evaporated. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I don't think you do."

Embarrassment, anger, sadness all filled her at once. "I do," she felt as if she were begging him to believe her. "I said I don't love him, Danny. I love you."

Her fists were clenched around his jumpsuit as she stared him in the eye, tears already brimming over. Danny embraced her tightly, making small circles on her back. "Its not that I don't believe you," Danny started once her sobbing ceased. "But its not possible for you to hate him and love me at the same time."

Sam took a deep breath, pulling back slightly to stare him in the eyes. They looked so honest, flooding with warmth and compassion. "I don't understand," she said between hiccups.

Danny pulled her back to his chest, burying his face in her hair. He exhaled, making her skin tingle at the sensation. "My parents have always been ghost hunters. They were so obsessed with making this portal to another dimension. They didn't even realize when I changed."

Sam glanced up at him. "Changed?"

Danny sighed. "They couldn't get it to work. I saw years of trial and error just blow up in their face. I wanted to help them, so I went inside."

Her embrace tightened around his waist.

"Something went wrong though. When I went inside, the portal activated and there was this...light. I'd never been in such pain." His eyes closed at the memory. "But I remember clearly; white hair, glowing green eyes...Sam, I _was_ Phantom."

It was silent all of a sudden. All Sam could feel was Danny's chest expand as he breathed and the thumping of her heart through her body. It felt like time had stopped.

"That's impossible." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Danny stroked her hair. "Its not," he reasoned.

Sam shook her head though, unconvinced. "He said he was a thousand years old, Danny." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me you are too?"

There was a sad smile. "Time works differently in the ghost zone." He looked to the bed again. "I was a ghost for a moment, but before I knew it the portal blew up and Phantom and I were two entirely different beings."

She relaxed. "So, it wasn't you."

He shook his head, obviously frustrated with her. "Have you ever seen me angry, Sam?"

Danny had always been the embarrassed, sweet, honest guy she knew. She couldn't imagine him ever lashing out at anyone without reason. She hesitated, but shook her head. "No...but what does-"

"I _can't_ feel angry, Sam. I've tried so hard to feel something like that, but I just...can't." He stared down at her, pleading that she understood.

Sam's face scrunched in confusion, amazed someone would ever want to feel such a negative emotion. "That doesn't make you any lesser of a person, Danny."

He chuckled. "I can't feel sadness either, not the way everyone else does. When someone on the team dies, when they're in pain or hurt...I don't feel anything. I don't care what happened and I don't want to." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if Phantom stole that from me."

Sam gasped and sat up right, staring at Danny's form on the bed. His arm was still outstretched on the bed where her body had been moments before. "Are you saying the reason that Phantom is always killing, always cruel, is because you aren't?" She shook her head. "What does that even mean?"

He sat up as well. "It means I'm not a real person. I'm only half a man." A sad smile touched his face at the pun. "Phantom is simply evil because he got stuck with what emotions I can't feel; anger, grief, passion." Sam's cheeks heated at the last word, her eyes locking with Danny's. Did that mean he didn't feel the anything as he laid beside her? Nothing at all? "I sometimes feel jealous of Phantom. I often sit and think about what I'm missing, wishing I could actually care about something and mean it."

"That's not true," she argued, tears flooding again. "You care, I know you do! Otherwise you wouldn't have joined the team. You wouldn't be fighting on the battle field every night. You wouldn't have tried so hard to save me." The words felt thick in her throat.

"Sam, I'm not a whole person. I know something's missing and I know its him." He reached out a hand around her neck and pulled her until their foreheads bumped. "I think the reason I feel anything with you is because he does too. Whatever it is about you, we both feel the same way."

She resisted against his grasp, shoving him away. "No," Sam seethed. "You're not Phantom. I won't believe it."

Danny's eyes looked pained at his words, but he nodded. "I understand if you need time to think-"

"There's nothing to think about," Sam cut him off. She hated Phantom; he murdered innocent, drew power from fear, loved to inflict pain on others. She watched as he deposed of her mother, killing her unborn sibling, and for that she would never forgive him.

She promised herself she would destroy him, that no matter how much seducing, how much desire ran through her as she became his, the infamous Phantom's Mistress, she would never love that monster. But if what Danny was saying was true, that he was and still is Phantom, then everything she had vowed to herself meant nothing. And she simply couldn't accept that she had fallen for her mother's killer all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone enjoy the flashback chapter? Hopefully that cleared up a few questions. <strong>

And I know I said Phantom and Danny were two different people, and I still do mean that. They are currently two separate beings, but originally were one person. How's that for a loop hole? lol

**_!PLEASE READ _**It may take a bit longer for the next chapter to come up, so I decided to post up as many chapters as I could before school starts again. I hope you all enjoyed the fast updates and this lengthy chapter. And sorry for leaving it on such a depressing note.**_ PLEASE READ!_  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**The Phantom's Mistress**

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p>Revenge on Phantom was all she ever wanted. There was one way she could get it.<p>

She drew back her blade, lunging at Danny.

"Sam!" The exhausted boy gasped, barely dodging her attack. He made a dash for the floor just as Sam's knife dug into the mattress.

"If I kill you, then Phantom will be gone," she gasped, trying to twist the weapon out of the bed. "This war will be over. My mother and brother will be avenged."

Danny's eyes softened. "I understand that you're mad," he whispered, "but you don't need to do this. I can do better. Maybe I can convince Phantom-"

Sam laughed, the news of Danny's true identity finally driving her insane. His face went from hopeful to heartbreak. "You think I want that bastard to change? He owes me a life, Danny. Two, in fact."

His eyes widened at her words. She pulled the knife out of the mattress, turning toward him.

"I thought you loved me."

Sam froze but her eyes were still angry. "I thought I did too."

"Please, Sam. Killing someone will destroy you. You don't know what its like, what Phantom is capable of. Don't you think if it was that simple, I would have killed myself a long time ago?"

She stopped, kneeling before the raven haired man. Something inside her bitter soul wrenched.

"...You've tried to kill yourself?"

Danny's eyes hooded over. "Every time I get hurt, he gets stronger. You might think ending me will put Phantom out, but he's a ghost Sam. He's already dead."

"I can't just leave Phantom out there to murder more innocent people."

Danny sighed. "It's not his fault. Phantom has no morals. I've stripped him of his humanity. There's only one way to fix this."

Sam's eyes flashed with intuition. She appeared thoughtful.

Danny stared her straight in the eyes. Tears brimmed the corners and he smiled. "You know, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Sam had one hand in her mother's, the other clutching a purple backpack. Amity Park's local elementary school appeared and she hid behind her bag.<p>

"I still can't believe I'm sending my only daughter to public school," the woman chided, glaring at the entrance. She got down to her daughter's height. "Now, remember Samantha. These kids are below you. You have no reason to be afraid." She tucked one of the baby hairs behind her ear. "You will amaze them with your dazzling personality and wow them with your heart. You are a Manson, after all."

She kissed the young girl on the head, introducing her to the kindergarten room. Children ran around, squealing and laughing.

"Ah, you must be Samantha." An elderly woman approached her with a smile. "Why don't we get you a cubby so you can put your coat away?"

Sam followed the teacher to the side of the classroom, meeting the faces of so many kids. Her old school had been much smaller with soft spoken children. This place was a jungle.

She shrugged off the coat, hanging it in the space. Her teacher marked it Samantha with sharpie.

"Hi."

Sam turned and was greeted by a sticky faced boy. His cheeks were covered in orange popsicle, his black hair slightly untidy. Large, blue eyes sunk into hers, reminding her of the ocean.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," she answered.

Danny blinked and then smiled. He ran to the table and grabbed another popsicle. "Will you talk to me now?"

She eyed the treat then the strange, sticky boy holding it. She had never been offered a gift. Her parents always gave her what she wanted. After a while, it got boring.

"If I take this, you'll talk to me?"

Danny nodded. "I got you purple. Like your eyes."

Perhaps Danny was a clueless boy to begin with, not understanding his words. He was reaching out to her, something no one else had dared to do.

She didn't understand the feeling nor did she want Danny to see. Even so, Sam blushed at the comment, crossing her arms to appear superior. "I don't like grape," she answered, "but I'll eat it anyway."

* * *

><p>Sam walked the halls of the rebellion base, coming to a conclusion.<p>

She wasn't in love with Danny.

The boy she thought she knew wasn't even a person, but a fragment of someone. She fell in love with the old him, the real one before he and Phantom split. This was merely a part of him she liked, something incomplete.

But she hated Phantom. She couldn't imagine killing the innocent man she'd grown to adore. What would happen if they reunited? Would Phantom disappear? Would Danny turn evil?

She stopped.

Throughout her life, Sam had never truly done what she wanted. Hoping to please her parents, being brought into a group of ghost hunters, becoming a rebellion leader to a pointless war. She didn't want any of that, but somewhere in her heart she knew it was right. This is what she had to do. Not just to save the entire world, but in order to save the boy she cared for.

Danny's head lifted as the door opened and Sam squeezed herself through. When she came to the bed he jumped, backing away.

"It's okay." Sam raised her hands to show she had no weapon. "I'm sorry for acting so reckless. A leader shouldn't be so impulsive."

"No, you have every right to hate me."

"But I don't."

They stared at each other for a long time. Sam clenched her hands and sighed. "If its hurting you to be separated, then we'll just put you back together." she turned. "If we just tell Tucker, I'm sure he can make a machine to fuse you to back together. It will work-"

"Sam."

Danny's hand smacked against the door, blocking her exit. She didn't dare turn around, knowing he was right behind her, close enough that if she did face him, there'd only be a sliver of space left...

"What?" Her voice came out a whisper, focusing her eyes on his hand, holding the door shut.

"There's a reason why I didn't tell anyone I was Phantom. Did you see how they reacted before?"

"But you're not Phantom," Sam objected, whirling around to face him this time. She was right. He was close enough to feel his breathing on her mouth. In a shaky voice, she said, "You're Danny Fenton, the boy I've known forever. You're nice and sweet and actually care about others...and what they think," she added, dropping her gaze to the tile.

With an index finger, Danny tipped her chin up so she met his sky blue eyes. It was the same gesture as Phantom, and Sam shivered at the memory.

"But I am him," Danny stated, his eyes serious, all innocence gone. "We're the same person, Sam. Even if our personalities are different, we'll always be the same. Feeling the same sensations," his hand trailed down her throat, "wanting the same things."

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe Danny was saying this; the shy, innocent guy she'd known her entire life, but everything she had learned about him from a distance seemed a lie; a cool facade. Danny would always be Danny but she wondered, if she looked deep enough, that Phantom would be lingering in the shadows.

Sam felt her eyelids drop, but took a step back. "I believe you," she whispered. His eyes lightened and she looked up. "That you're Phantom."

The glint in his gaze disappeared and he let out a harsh laugh. "That's good."

"But you're not a bad person, Danny." Sam took his face in her hands, staring him straight in the eye. "Everyone hides secrets. No one is who they appear to be."

His hands wrapped around her. "_You_ are," Danny mumbled into her hair. "I think that's why I..._we_ love you."

Sam buried her face into his neck, hiding her blush. "Don't say that." She sighed. "I can't love two people at once."

* * *

><p>Sam entered the meeting room alone, looking at her team. Dash, Valerie, and Kwan watched her with mistrusting faces, while Tucker, Star and even Paulina seemed hopeful.<p>

"There are somethings I have to tell you."

"That you're a big slut who betrayed us?" Valerie sneered, crossing hers arms. Dash laughed and Kwan frowned. "Because we already no that."

Okay, that hurt. "I know what I did was a mistake," Sam stated. "I just couldn't afford to lose anyone else. This stupid war has taken so much from me and from you as well. I wanted to protect everyone."

"You should have trusted us," Tucker said softly. "We could have made it. And even if we didn't, at least our trust would have stayed intact."

Eyes watched her warily. Sam wiped her forehead, trying to calm herself. "I have news about Phantom."

"Is it true that you're like in love with him?" Paulina asked, with a hint of disgust.

Sam glared. "No."

"She's lying," Valerie defended. "I saw her kissing that sick creature."

"Do any of you know why Danny's blood could harm Phantom when none of our weapons could?"

The room grew quiet, so she continued.

"A few years ago, Danny was in an accident. He was in his parents ghost portal when it happened. Somehow, Danny had white hair and green eyes." She took in a breath. "He was..._is_ Phantom."

The room remained silent until Valerie stood. "You're lying."

"Think about it, Val. Why else could Danny's blood hurt him? Phantom is a spirit. When the blood of his live form touched him, it hurt his dead body. The same person in two bodies; its unnatural and can't exist in our world."

Valerie froze, slowly sinking back into her chair.

"What does this mean?" Star asked.

"I've spoken to Danny. Killing him seemed like the obvious answer, but Phantom's already dead. It doesn't make sense." She shook her head and turned to Tucker. "We need to make a machine. I want to fuse the two back together."

The entire room gasped at the young goth.

"Fuse together?" Valerie asked. "Is that even possible?"

Sam stared at Tucker. "Well?"

"I can do it," the techy said, nodding. "I've actually been working on a way to teleport. I'm sure I can rewire the machine to mix their DNA."

Valerie shook her head. "You're all crazy," she hissed, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"How's it look, Tuck?"<p>

"Its amazing!" He took his eye out of the eyeglass, pointing to the petri dish. "His chromosomes all read normal, but he's missing some genetic codes. Incredible."

Danny leaned in from behind Sam. "And the machine will work?"

Tucker stepped away from the microscope eyeing his friend. "I haven't exactly had a test subject. I'll need a sample of Phantom DNA in the petri dish to see how it reacts with yours."

"What will happen?"

"Well, either Phantom and Danny's DNA will re-code itself into one molecular structure or the cells will reject each other, causing a mutation." He glanced at him. "The side effects might be severe. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Sam grabbed his hand. "It'll work." She stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Okay, so..." Tucker held up the syringe. "Who wants to give him a shot?"

In an almost childish way, the three drew sticks.

Tucker gasped. "What? How is this possible? I was sure I had the longest stick!"

"You mean you tried to cheat, very badly I might add," Sam said sourly.

"Tough luck, buddy." Danny laughed.

Tucker pouted, stomping over to the unconscious ghost. They had knocked Phantom out in order to draw the ectoplasm.

Danny grabbed Sam's wrist and she swung around, confused.

"Before this happens," he breathed, tugging her closer. "There is no Danny and Phantom. You can't accuse him for his actions, since they'll be my actions as well. We'll be the same person again, so everything we do, we do together, okay?"

Sam felt her body shake, but she wasn't quite sure why. It was like Danny was trying to talk her out of it, to scare her.

"Danny..."

"Please, Sam." He looked down, playing with her fingers, then intertwining them with his own. His eyes met hers. "Okay?"

Sam swallowed, but nodded.

"Okay."

He released her hand and Sam reluctantly went to Tucker's side. Phantom seemed to be coming to.

"Mmm." The ghost murmured, opening his green eyes. He sighed. "Sam?"

He pulled at the metal wrapped around his wrists, screwed to the table he was slung against. Frustration grew, then anger when he spotted Danny beside him, Tucker, and lastly Sam.

"Samantha!" The ghost snarled, pulling harder.

"Tucker, it won't hold him!" she panicked. "Can you start the machine?"

Tucker began pulling down the levers. "Just let me get it set up." A few more clicks and yanks.

Phantom's hands emitted a familiar green glow.

"Tucker!"

Phantom broke both his hands from the metal. Sam gasped.

Danny jumped up and hurled the ghost back onto the table, holding him down by the shoulders.

"Now Tuck!"

Tucker pulled the trigger.

A light blinded the mere humans.

In the heart of the energy, two boys stared at each other.

"Hello, Phantom," Danny murmured, looking the creature in the eye.

Phantom smirked. "Goodbye, Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>Since I took forever uploading this chapter, I decided to make it extra long and extra dramatic! :D What do you guys think?<strong>

**And I've been obsessed with the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. It actually works with this fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Phantom's Mistress  
><strong>

**Dangerous, sadistic, terrifying. Those were a few ways to describe Phantom, ruler of the Ghost Zone. Seducing young goth girls on the other hand only applied to the rebellion leader and high school outcast, Sam Manson.**

* * *

><p><em>"I-I can be your mistress!"<em>

_Phantom stared at her wide eyed as Sam proposed the idea, and she could hardly believe her own words. He released the man, letting him run for his life._

_"What did you say?" Phantom questioned, taking a step toward her._

_Sam swallowed. "You're looking for a mistress, right?" She asked. "I can do that, if you promise not to destroy Amity Park or anyone in it."_

_Phantom's amazed look was quickly replaced with amusement. "And, what makes you think you are qualified to be my mistress?" His breath was hot on her ear and Sam flinched out of habit._

_"I've done reenactments before." One, the play at school. "I was mistress number one." A role that required her to say one line and then never appear on stage again._

_Phantom laughed, shaking his head, before taking her face in his cold hands. "Oh, Samantha. You do know there's more to being a mistress than that? Do you even know what being a mistress means?"_

_Sam blinked, not having passed history sort of made her judgment on the word bad, but she was desperate. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "Do we have a deal or not?"_

_It was silent and when Sam opened her eyes. Phantom's face was mere inches from her own. "Deal," he repeated, his lips forming a smile. "I believe I'm going to enjoy this, Samantha." And leaning in, gave Sam her first kiss._

* * *

><p>The light had died down soon after, giving Sam's eyes time to adjust. Through the dimming of the room, she saw only one figure lying on the ground, motionless.<p>

"Danny!" Sam screamed, rushing over to his side. The sight was almost too much to bear.

The boy's skin was pale and slick with sweat. His raven hair now had a large chunk of white across it, streaking the left side. His outfit was torn and burned in some places, blood pouring out other spots.

"Did it work?" Tucker asked, hiding behind his wreck of a machine. His hand was still holding the lever, which was no longer connected to the device.

Sam cradled Danny's head, lifting him up under the arms. "Get over here, damn it!" she demanded, willing the tears that pricked her eyes to stay there.

* * *

><p>"What...happened?"<p>

Sam watched in amazement as Danny asked her that question. After the rather recent incident, Danny had been brought back to the infirmary. His skin had returned to its regular peach color, and bandages wrapped around his wrists and sides. The white streak, however, still popped wildly against the black of his hair, and his eyes were no longer the same. One was the sky blue Sam loved and remembered, the other a toxic green.

"We fused you back with Phantom," Sam explained again, slowly this time, seeing as she'd practically hurled the information at him when he'd first asked. His eyes widened, and Sam continued. "But it worked and you're safe." She went to reach for his hand, but thought better. The last thing Danny needed was a complicated relationship.

"I...we..." A crease formed between his eyebrows and brought his hand up to his chest, realization dawning on him. "It really happened then?" He checked Sam's expression. "How long has it been?"

"Three weeks."

Danny gasped. "I've been asleep for three_ weeks?_" He seemed to struggle to keep himself relaxed. "How is it that I can't remember? It feels like a whole chunk of my life has been ripped out."

"Danny, relax," Sam soothed, this time reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the muscles tense underneath her touch. "It might have been Tucker's machine. It was still in the experimental process. Tucker wanted to have a little more time to work out the bugs, but you insisted..."

She trailed off, seeing a far away look glaze his eyes. She removed her hand. "Danny?"

He blinked, then flushed. "Sorry," he looked to his hands, embarrassed. "Its just, I'm getting...strange feelings."

"Feelings?" Sam questioned, before her eyes bugged out. "What is it, Danny? What's wrong?" She remembered what he had told her just before the test. Their actions were now the same. What if Phantom had the urge to kill someone?

He shook his head, turning so Sam couldn't see him. "I don't want you here."

Sam felt her heart stop. What? "Danny." She tried to get him to look at her. "Danny, please, talk to me. I want to-"

"Leave!" Danny shouted, furious now. When he turned to her, both his eyes were glowing a bright green. "Get the hell out!"

Sam blinked, but got up, calmly walking over to the door. When it shut behind her she sunk to the floor, letting soft sobs fill the empty hall.

* * *

><p>If it wasn't painstakingly obvious Danny blamed her for fusing him and Phantom back together, it was the next day. Danny had refused to answer her calls or speak with her. At one point in the day he was reported to have gone missing, and Star even gossiped that Paulina had been wrapped around his arm. <em>Paulina!<em>

Sam shook her head in disgust. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him, or even herself, quite frankly. She was a complete wreck and everyone knew it. She couldn't sleep, she barely ate, and spaced out during important meetings. She had asked Valerie to take over for the time being, seeing as she wasn't her usual stable self, and now ventured the halls restlessly.

But everyone seemed to be holding their breaths to the real question. Were they safe now that Phantom was gone? Or at least imprisoned in Danny?

Sam didn't have the answer and whenever she felt one of her teammates begin to ask the question quickly dismissed herself. How was she supposed to answer? Danny wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

Turning the corner, Sam rammed right into a muscular chest, cursing her luck. Looking up, she met the green eyed, blue eyed boy.

"Danny!" Sam gasped, the faint smell of perfume lingering on his clothes. His hair was disheveled and if she didn't know any better, she would have said the red marks on his necks were hickeys.

Swallowing, she brought her eyes back to his. "What..." What have you been _doing_? The words were at the tip of her tongue, but refused to come out.

Having nothing else to say, Danny swiftly walked past her without another word. When he was out of sight, Sam ground her teeth together and punched the wall beside her.

"Easy, there." Gregor appeared beside her with a cocky smirk. She had the urge to remove her fist from the wall just so it would come in contact with his face.

"_What_, Gregor?" Sam hissed, forcing her hand back to her side. Her knuckles hurt and she was sure there'd be swelling.

He shrugged, crossing his arm and leaning a shoulder against the wall. "I just wanted to see how our famous rebellion leader was doing." He chuckled at the title. "You don't seem to have it cut out for relationships."

Sam glared at him. "Don't blame me for breaking up with you. You were the one who cheated on _me_." The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the ache in her heart.

Gregor held up his hands, smiling. "Hey, hey there's no need to bring up the past." He swung his arm around her shoulders, but Sam was too tired to shrug him off. "I just wanted to tell you, if you ever need to forget about something," he gestured down the hall, "I'm here."

Sam let out a false laugh. "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

><p>Sam put down her tofu soy-milk sandwich with a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to eat if you keep staring at me," she snapped at everyone, seeing as the entire table watched her with anxious eyes. They looked away just as quickly.<p>

"You're not going to eat anyway," Valerie pointed out, before sighing. "We're just worried about you. Now that Phantom's gone-"

"We don't know that," Sam barked, crossing her arms.

Valerie hesitated. "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Everyone's so happy the machine was a success! But since our leader is moping around, just because her crush is ignoring her, no one wants to let on."

Sam glared, feelings of betrayal overwhelming her. "No one has to hold back for my sake." She shook her head. "I'm just not so sure, is all."

The room filled with laughter suddenly, and Paulina walked in hand and hand with Danny.

There was a faint squish and Sam looked down. She'd crushed the sandwich in her hand.

"I know Danny's been acting...different lately."

Sam grumbled, wiping away at the food. "Its not just that. Its Phantom."

Valerie's eyes widened. "Oh, c'mon. Just because he's not talking to you, you have to assume the worst?"

"Look at him, Val!" Sam raised a hand at the couple, about to start an intense make-out on the couch. She tried not to vomit what little food she'd actually digested. "Danny was never like that! Something went wrong! There has to be a reason why-"

"Why he won't talk to you?"

Her eyes snapped back to her friend's. "I never said that," Sam grumbled and with one last look at Danny, stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sam let out a breath as she programmed her glider, returning back to the world above ground. She needed to see the stars again, needed to know everything was okay. A mission was what she had been begging for.<p>

The air seemed to remind her it was the dead of winter, and in nothing other than a jumpsuit, Sam shivered. She had been so accustomed to the underground life, where the air had always been the same warm atmosphere. Her hands shook against the wheel and with a jerk, landed on the field where the coordinates led her.

"Where's the ghost?" Sam asked into her communicator. As far as she could tell, things were peaceful. Sam hated it.

When Tucker failed to reply Sam grew anxious, climbing back onto her glider.

The sound of another glider startled her and the person popped up right beside her. Black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, and slash around his waist. He didn't wear a mask so Sam could clearly see Danny's hard look through the dead of night.

She frowned in return. "What are you doing here?"

Danny jumped onto the ground, transforming his glider into a wrist-lit. Then he peered at Sam. "We need to talk."

She glared. She had been trying to talk to him all week. Where did this sudden impulse come from?

"I'm on a mission," Sam stated, turning her glider so she faced him. "You should have talked to me earlier, instead of being a complete and total ass."

She turned, but the glider suddenly disappeared under her feet. Sam fell to the ground face first with an embarrassing 'oomph,' trying to pick up what dignity she had left.

"What the hell?" She whirled around to Danny, whose face remained expressionless. "Do you want the freaking town to burn to the ground? Because that's what's going to happen if we don't stop the ghost now."

"There isn't any mission," Danny explained, running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to talk to you, so I asked Valerie-"

Sam groaned. "God, do you really think you have everyone fooled?" she spat. "Don't think for a second I don't know who you are. You're Phantom."

Danny glared. "I thought we talked about this already."

"I don't believe it! Danny wouldn't have been such an ass to me! He would have taken my kindness. He wouldn't keep hiding from me like a dick, and he would definitely not be with _Paulina_." She sneered at the name. "I want Danny back, Phantom. If you don't give him back to me..." Her voice trailed off. Was it even possible to split them now that they were whole? Is this what Danny had been warning her about?

"I'm not Phantom," he said simply, which only irritated Sam more.

"To hell you aren't! I'd recognize that damn attitude a mile away. You're a-!"

Danny had strode toward her, tipped up her chin and kissed her with all his strength. Sam kicked and punched and pulled at him, but Danny just wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

After figuring she couldn't escape, Sam gave up, and Danny pulled back to look her in the eye.

"I've wanted to do that since I woke up."

Sam blinked, shaking her head. "If you think sweet talking me is going to work-"

"Sam." He placed his face in her neck and she jumped. "I'm sorry. When I told you about those weird feelings...I don't know, I couldn't understand it. Ever since I've woken up everything has been the same. Everything except _you_."

He pulled his face back to meet hers and Sam seemed bewildered.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"Well, it's not so much that you've changed. _I_ have. The way I see you now...I've wanted to see you, to _kiss_ you all this time. I couldn't get it out of my head, but I didn't want to hurt you, and then Paulina came and offered-"

"Offered to make you forget," Sam finished, having the same offer brought to her. She only understood this situation a little too well. She glanced back at him. "So, that's it?"

Danny laughed and Sam relaxed at the sound. It was a Danny laugh, innocent and carefree. "Why, did you think there was more?" He buried his head back into her neck. "What more can I offer you, other then all that I am?"

Sam felt her face redden at his words. "I haven't forgiven you yet. You were still a jerk."

Danny looked up, with a pout, before a smile formed. "Then I'll just have to earn that forgiveness again." He nuzzled her neck, kissing up her jaw before capturing her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Sam trust this new Danny? Will Danny be overshadowed? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Next chapter is gonna have some more intense scenes lol but nothing you guys can't handle :)<strong>


End file.
